A Bullet For Danny
by peanut2lb
Summary: After Danny is gunned down will Lindsay open up? DL pairing
1. A Bullet for Danny

**A Bullet For Danny**

Disclaimer: I am in no way connected with the show. This story is for entertainment purposes only. I undertand if my story is not to your liking but please respect the amount of time and effort I have put into it. Feedback is welcome as well as gentle criticism.

**A/N: **I am new to this fandom and this my first attempt at writing a CSI fic. I usually wouldn't attempt such a feat because of the science invovled but after watching Love Run Cold, I had to take a stab at a Lindsay/Danny fic.

* * *

**Queens Hospital**

Three-thirty a.m.

Detective first grade, Mac Taylor, stood at the entrance of the E.R. with his hands shoved into his pockets. At three-thirty in the morning, Mac was uncharacteristically dressed in navy blue sweat pants, grey tee and tennis shoes. He'd just received a call from Flack that a member of his team had been shot, gunned down in his own apartment.

"Danny," he breathed regretfully as a beat cop approached with a steamy cup of coffee. "You made good time, the ambulance is still three minutes out"

Mac graciously took the Styrofoam cup and started to milk the contents. "What have we got?" He'd gone over the synopsis that Flack had given him a thousand times but he needed to hear it again.

"Neighbors heard gun shots at approximately 2:45 a.m. and called it in." The officer answered sipping his own warm cup of brew. "When the address came up as being one of your guys Det. Flack was notified at home along with yourself. There was no sign of forced entry. We think it might someone that Detective Messer knew"

Mac nodded in response keeping a pensive stare on the automatic doors. An ambulance had just pulled into the bay. "Here they come"

For several seconds the infamous CSI stood frozen as paramedics rushed Danny inside. From what Mac could see, one paramedic was sitting straddled over Danny's chest securing a tracheotomy tube into place over blood sodden gauze.

"Danny was shot in the throat?" Mac felt his stomach twist as a vision of an unsuspecting looking Danny appeared in his mind.

_"Yeah, yeah…I'm coming" Danny Messer shouted shuffling his way towards his front door in his dark crimson colored sleep pants. The click of the locks twisting burst loudly as he opened the door to meet a boldfaced revolver. A sharp tipped bullet screamed out of the chamber, hitting its target at close range, tearing the flesh just above Danny's left collarbone. Detective Danny Messer fell backwards onto the hardwood floor with a resounding thud_.

* * *

**Lindsay's Apartment:**

In the realm of deep sleep, Lindsay Monroe let out a shallow moan at the peel of the phone. Reaching out, she fumbled for the cordless and squinted against the blue illuminating light of the caller I.D. Bonasera, S. "Stella?" Lindsay said brushing strands of her dark golden hair away from her face.

Stella's voice was calm but tight as she spoke, instantly giving Lindsay a feeling of dread. "Mac just called me, Danny's been shot"

Shot? Lindsay sat up a little more, riding herself from a sleepy haze. "How bad is it?"

"I don't know" Stella returned. "Mac just said he wants us all to meet at the lab and then head over to Danny's place as soon as possible"

"I'm on my way," Lindsay felt like she was moving through a fog as she tossed the covers back and stumbled out of bed. Danny had been shot? It didn't seem possible when just hours earlier they been standing side by side at the lab looming over some trace evidence from a possible homicide of a homeless woman.

"_You want something to eat, Montana? I've got some left over Sergio's in the frig back at my apartment best Italian in town" _His voice echoed in the back of her brain_. "And it makes for really good conversation food if um…you're up to talking"_

"Danny-" she drew out his name watching him throw his hands up in defense.

"I know, I know I said I wouldn't push, I'm just letting you know that I'm here if you ever want to talk"

And now she might not ever have the chance to talk to him again. Mechanically, she made her way into the bathroom and tied her wild locks back before slipping into a pair of black docker style slacks and a white cable knit sweater. A white cable knit sweater that had once belonged to Danny.

* * *

Forty minutes later, Lindsay, Stella and Hawkes stood in the doorway of Danny's apartment. Police tape ran across the door jam forcing them to duck under as they stepped inside. Flack was already standing in the living room along with several uniformed officers. 

"Any change?"

"Danny's still in surgery. Mac said the docs are looking at about eighteen hours" Stella replied setting her tool kit on the rectangular shaped breakfast table that faced the kitchen. Opening the latch, she pulled a set of latex gloves and proceeded to pull them over her long slender fingers.

"Lindsay you okay?" Stella smiled over her shoulder as the younger woman continued to stand just inside the door jam.

"I'm fine"

"Good," Stella nodded redirecting her attention to Flack. "So what do we know?"

"Other than Danny had leftover take out from Sergio's for dinner?" Don questioned flicking his gaze to the host of empty take out boxes on the bar style counter top.

Stella moved towards the bar, instantly spotting the paper carton jammed with forks. A set of two paper plates sat beside with forks resting on each. "One thing for certain Danny didn't eat alone" she commented pointing to the forks.

"Wine glass" Hawkes made a motion towards a fluted glass resting on the end table near the sofa, cautiously picking it up. "The rim is covered in lipstick," Hawkes stated handing it Lindsay.

Lindsay held the glass in her gloved fingers and examined the shade hoping her face wasn't turning red.

_"Be there in sec!" Fresh from the shower, Danny opened the door to find Lindsay standing on the other side. "Montana?"_

_Lindsay stared at his wet hair for a moment fixating herself on his short damp sprigs, "I was nowhere in the neighborhood and I thought I'd stop by. Have you eaten those left overs yet?" She continued to watch as his face lit up into one big happy grin._

_"No, come in" he waved, "I'll need to warm the stuff up but have a seat"_

_"Okay" Lindsay grinned brightly watching Danny as he began to root around in the frig. A moment later he pulled out a half open bottle of wine._

_"Is red okay? it's all I've got" he offered in his thick New York accent._

_"Red's fine"_

_Expertly, Danny poured the wine into a fluted glass and shook it slightly so that the contents inside swirled. "Good year" he swallowed pressing the glass to his lips before offering it to Lindsay._

Lindsay? Stella called out her but the words fell upon dead ears. "Lindsay"

"What?" Lindsay blinked looking down at the wine glass.

"Are you going to bag that?"

"No" Lindsay answered stiffly trying to ignore the stabbing sensation that was going through her heart. Without a word, she turned on one heel and fled the apartment leaving the others to stare.

* * *

"Lindsay!" Stella shouted following the younger woman down the stairwell. "Lindsay stop!" 

Still pacing a good twenty-five feet a head of Stella, Lindsay slowed her pace as she hit the cool morning air outside of the building. For several seconds she stood with her hands on her hips looking upward at the sky. Tears were streaming down her face.

Stella came up behind her and touched her shoulder. "You want to tell me what happened back there?" the tall CSI panted.

"I'm responsible," Lindsay said sliding her tongue over her lips, "I'm the reason Danny was shot"


	2. With Responsbility Comes Great Fear

A/N: Thanks to everyone who took time to read and review. I am truly touched by the number of you who added this story to your alert list. Hope you all will continue to enjoy.

**A Bullet for Danny chapter 2**

Stella blinked and shook her head slightly as the morning sun started to creep across the top of the New York skyline. "Come again?"

"I did this" Lindsay repeated, "I did this to Danny"

The older CSI crossed her arms over her chest, dipping her chin in thought. Slowly she brought it upward, biting on her bottom lip. "Did you shoot him?"

"No!" Lindsay shot back. Long streams of tears were now running down her face like slithering snakes.

"Then I'm not following you" Stella said returning her hands to her hips. "Look Lindsay, we're all torn up over what's happen to Danny but that doesn't mean that we're responsible."

Stella continued to watch as her friend ran her index finger under her left eye swiping at the salty tears.

"You don't understand. I had dinner here last night. The fork and the lipstick stain are mine," Lindsay confessed softly staring down at her shoes. "And I keeping thinking, that maybe if I would have-" Stayed a little bit longer was the phrase she was thinking of but it wouldn't come out.

Lindsay pulled the wine to her mouth and felt the cold liquid brush up against her lips. "It's good," she said barely letting the liquid seep past her teeth.

"_It goes really well with pasta primavera" Danny sat on the coffee table across from her holding a carton of take-out in his hands. Two forks were stuffed in the center of the noodles standing upright. "But I could get you the angel hair with marinara if you like" _

"No this is fine" Lindsay reached for the Primavera taking it out of his hands and delicately dove into the pasta.

"_Okay, I'll eat the angel hair" Danny reached behind him and picked up a second container shoveling in huge bites. "Something wrong?" he asked noting Lindsay was just picking at the food with her fork._

"_No" she said softly raising her eyes to meet his, "It's great" _

Danny set his container back down on the coffee table "If it's so great then why aren't you eating it?" A pause lapsed between them. "You did come here to eat didn't you?" he added as Lindsay burst into a set of soft giggles.

"What?" Danny asked bemused as she reached for a napkin and leaned forward.

"Let's just say you wear your food well" Gently she brushed a huge blob of chunky tomato from his blue short-sleeved shirt.

"_I guess you can't take me anywhere" Danny lifted his eyes meeting hers in serious stare before gazing down at her lips. _

"_I should go" Lindsay said quickly pulling back rising to her feet before any further thought could occur. She turned for the door only to have Danny jumped up and take a hold of her arm._

"_What are you so afraid of Lindsay?"_

_Words formed on the tip of tongue but refused to go any further. Tingles were shooting up her arm at the feel of his touch. "It's complicated" she finally blurted as his hand reached up and brushed the side of her face._

"_I don't mind complications. I enjoy them in fact"_

"_Danny please, I told you I can't do this" she blinked pulling free of his grasp so that he wouldn't see the tears gathering on her lashes. _

_"Then why are you here?"_

_"I'm sorry, I made a mistake" She wanted to be with him but she just wasn't ready._

"No, no" Stella shook her head as she wrapped her long arms around Lindsay and attempted to guide her back towards the stairs. "You're a professional Lindsay you should know better than to go there."

Together the woman climbed the stairs, gently dodging the barrage of people coming in the opposite direction on their way to work.

Back in Danny's apartment, Flack and Hawkes stood looking down at a blood pool that had colored the hardwood crimson.

"Look" Hawkes pointed towards a trail of blood, which resembled claw marks on the living room floor.

Flacks eyes flicked to the cordless phone that was laying just a few feet away from the bloodied spot where Danny had been found. "We have it on record that another call came into 9-1-1 five minutes after the first neighbors but there was no verbal response. Danny must have dragged himself to the phone and then passed out"

"The phone was on the end table," Hawkes added noting the empty cradle as a mental vision of friend sprang into his mind.

_Danny was lying on his back with blood seeping from the bullet wound just above his collarbone. A dark curtain slowly started to form over his eyes as he saw his attacker rise and retreat. Heavy footsteps pounded the hardwood floor until they were nothing but an echo in the hallway. _

_Sweat formed quickly at his brow along with a pool of blood that spread quickly onto the floor painting the light colored hardwood crimson. His heart rate began to accelerate as he felt life start to slip away. The cordless phone lay just a few inches from his face. Realizing it could be his only hope Danny stretched out his arm, his body trembling as frantic fingers scrambled to pull to phone to him._

_Some how he managed to roll over onto his stomach and did a belly crawl towards the end table where he was successfully able to knock the phone out of it's cradle._

_Shaking fingers dialed 9-1-1. "911 Operator, please state your emergency"_

_Danny's mouth opened in effort to speak but nothing came out Dark spots combined with fuzziness danced over him while his peripheral vision began shrink making him feel as if he were trapped in a narrow tunnel. An unforgivable pain washed over his body as he swallowed convulsively trying to form the words to call for help or even draw a breath in through his blood-clogged throat_.

"_Useless" he thought feeling as if a pair of hands were wrapped around his neck cutting off his need for air. He couldn't breath…he was losing this battle._

Flack pinched the bridge of his nose as a similar vision of his friend entered his mind. "We're gonna get this sick bastard and hang em out to dry"

"Yeah," Hawkes agreed drawing out a long sigh, before flicking his eyes to Don "But first we've got to find him"

A small smile came to Flack's face. There was something about the way that Hawkes had said "got to find him" that made him grin, "But without Danny here to tell us who shot him, you've got to follow the evidence"

Happy to have found some humor in the bleak situation, Hawkes slapped the detective on the back "Now your thinkin' like one of us". Together the two friends continued to survey the scene until they had gathered an adequate amount of blood, fingerprints, hair, broken glass and shoe impressions.

**

* * *

**

**Queens Memorial Hospital**

It was nearly noon when Stella entered the surgical waiting room with a garment bag tucked over her shoulder and panned the area for Mac. The formidable team leader was sitting in the corner, aimlessly flipping through an old copy of Psychology Today.

Slowly Stella crossed through the rows of chairs to Mac and settled down beside him "Has there been any word?"

"No" Mac tossed the magazine aside and leaned back into his chair before digging into his pocket, pulling out an evidence bag. Inside was the bloodied bullet that doctor's had managed to pull out of Danny's throat "A nurse came out a little while ago and said they managed to remove the bullet. I want you to take it to the lab and see where it came from then track down the owner"

A short pause lapsed signaling that Mac was starting to wither, "The woman that brought me the bullet, said they pulled it out the top of his chest. It barely missed his heart. She also said Danny has a large contusion just below his right eye"

"Pistol Whipped?" Stella surmised. "That would make sense considering we found Danny's glasses on the floor. The frames were pretty bent up."

"Execution style I think" Mac envisioned Danny Messer on his knees with his hands laced behind his back, nostrils flaring. A gloved hand pressed the nuzzle of a revolver down on his collarbone and fired quickly.

Stella reached for the bag and glanced it for a moment before tucking it way in her handbag. "He'll be okay" she smiled softly letting her hand brush over the top of Macs, "He's Danny"

Mac nodded offering his own version of a half-hearted grin. "How's the rest of the teaming taking it"

"Pretty good" Stella shrugged, "Except for Lindsay. She was having a hard time so I sent her home"

"She and Danny are close" Mac grunted rubbing his chin as Stella started to study him. The stress on his face was evident. His normally dark eyes were clouded with a highway of wavy lines reflecting his exhaustion.

"Mac, I brought you some cleans clothes but why don't you go home and try to get some rest you've been here all night"

"No..no…I've gotta stay until Danny comes out of surgery" he protested taking the garment bag from her lap. Together they pulled to their feet and Mac slung the garment bag over his shoulder.

Stella could see by the intense look in his eyes that if they lost Danny, Mac needed to hear it in person. Inside he was still wrestling with losing former CSI Aiden Burn, they all were. She shuddered to think of how they would all react if they lost Danny too.

"I'll be in the lab as soon as I hear something. Meanwhile you're in charge. I've already cleared it with the Commissioner, we're not working any other cases until we find Danny's attacker. "

"Okay" Stella answered wordlessly as he brushed past her on his way to find a shower.

* * *

**Lindsay's Apartment**

Lindsay sat on her couch, barefoot with her knees drawn up against her chest. She was staring at the television but saw nothing of the evening news. It was just background noise. The sound of her heart crashing up against her chest was the only sound she could really hear. It was the only sound she _wanted_ to hear.

She couldn't believe that she choked today at Danny's apartment. Stella had been right she was a professional. You were the one who told Danny we should just do our jobs a little voice inside of her head berated.

"I didn't mean it," she whispered burying her head into her knees.


	3. I Love Him!

A/N: Not as many reviews for the last chapter but a lot of new author alerts. So I'll take that as a sign you guys are still liking this. Shippers not to worry romance is on the horizon. Thanks again to all who read!

**A bullet for Danny chapter 3**

Mac walked briskly down the corridor towards the lab. Dr. Peyton Driscoll was at his side. "I'm not going to sugar coat this" he told Peyton stopping just short of the door.

Peyton stared up at him with a large emerald colored eyes, "I don't think you should either, but you have to remember this is more than a just an ordinary victim here. This is Danny, those people in there are his friends" The medical examiner flicked her gaze inside where she could see Lindsay was hovering over the lab table processing a bit of evidence.

Mac's eyes followed suit and he felt his heart clench. "I know that" he said quietly pushing his way through the door. All the members of his team were present including Adam and Sid.

Stella's head was the first to pop up from where she stood at the lab table next to Lindsay. "How's Danny?" she blurted.

Mac brushed the tails of his navy colored blazer aside, placing his hands on his hips. "He's alive, but the doctor said it's touch and go at best" Mac paused for a moment watching the faces of his team sink.

"The bullet entered just above the collarbone and went in at angle, clipping the carotid artery and lodging itself in the esophagus. Danny lost a lot of blood. There was a considerable amount of damage to the esophagus which means if and when Danny's wakes he's not going to be able to speak, so we're going to have to let the evidence do the talking."

Mac's gaze fell softly over Stella and Lindsay. "Stella, Lindsay, I want the two of you to head over to the hospital and gather as much evidence as you from Danny as you can. Hawkes I want you to get a hold of Flack and go over all of Danny's recent cases. I want no stone left unturned."

What? Lindsay's face paled as she rounded the corner of the lab table, "Mac can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked quietly. Mac looked at the rookie probing the sense of urgency in her eyes.

"Sure why don't we go to my office?"

Obediently, Lindsay followed Mac and waited for him to shut the door. "I can't go the hospital," she said watching Mac flip through the messages on his desk.

"And why is that?" he asked cocking his head as Lindsay swallowed back a lump her throat. Tears were gathering behind her eyes making it difficult to speak.

"I just think I'd be more useful in the lab_" _she dared to breathed.

"The lab?" Mac repeated sensing that Lindsay was hinting to an incident in her past. .

"Come clean with me Lindsay"

"Mac, I can't" she replied feeling a shudder run down her spine.

Mac dropped the stack of messages, "Then I can't support your request"

Lindsay closed her eyes hanging her head, "Mac this is too painful for me"

"I understand that Lindsay but you need to get over it"

"Mac, I can't this is like De ja vu, I feel like Danny was shot because of me!" Lindsay's voice went up an octave. It was apparent she was too close to the situation to let rational win out. Just two years earlier, she'd seen her partner viciously gunned down by a perp they'd been staking out. The guilt had been almost unbearable.

"You have proof?" Mac slid one hip onto the corner of his desk. While Mac was inclined to sympathize with the young CSI, he couldn't ignore that were other factors involved. Factors that were a little closer to home than an ex-con coming after Lindsay. "Are you aware that prior to becoming a CSI, that Danny lead the life of a mafia prince?" It was also a well-known fact that Danny had ties to the infamous gang known as Tanglewood, not to mention a slew of disgruntled suspects from previous cases

"No" Lindsay swallowed heading towards the door, "it's just a feeling"

"We don't work on feelings, we work on evidence" Mac replied sympathetically, "But if you makes feel any better, I'll pull some strings and put in a call to Billings for you"

"Thank you" Lindsay nodded.

* * *

Flack was standing outside of Danny's ICU cubicle looking at his friend through the glass when Stella and a reluctant Lindsay arrived. 

"How's he doing?" Stella smiled gently touching Don's muscular bicep.

"No change, Doc still says touch and go" Flack returned looking grim faced. Ever the teams statue of Liberty Stella could only smile. "Don't let him fool you. Danny Messer can be pretty tough when he wants to be"

"Yeah well let's just hope this is one of those times" Flack replied before feeling the vibration of his cell. "That must be Hawkes. He and I are going down to the Bronx and see what the remaining Tanglewood boys are up too"

"Tanglewood. Good luck," Stella called after him before turning her attention to Lindsay. "You coming?"

Lindsay's dark eyes were fixated on the man laying lifelessly on the bed. The original tracheotomy tube had been replaced by a special cervical collar, which allowed for easier breathing with throat injuries.

"_Lindsay" _Stella called out in a sing-song voice before sobering, "Danny needs us"

Together the two women walked inside the cubicle where the charge nurse greeted Stella. "May I see Detective Messer's personal things please" Stella asked politely.

"I'll get them for you right away" the nurse answered as Stella sweetly ran the pad of her thumb over Danny's forehead, brushing his reseeding hairline. "Hey, Danny how ya doin?"

Lindsay set her kit down on the portable bed tray and pulled out her camera. Without thinking she quickly began to snap photos of the contusion underneath Danny's right eye following up with shots of the tracheotomy collar.

"Gathering trace evidence may be a little tough. Looks like the docs did a pretty good job of cleaning him up" Stella pulled on a set of gloves and retrieved a long cotton swab from her own bag. She then proceeded to run the swab under Danny's fingertips looking for any signs of blood and DNA. Afterwards she probed his right hand checking it carefully for traces of Gunshot residue.

"C'mon, Danny give me a sign" she pleaded before noticing that Lindsay had stopped snapping pictures. The loveable rookie was just standing there staring dismally down at Danny.

"Lindsay?"

"I can't-" she started setting the camera down before retreating from the room. "I can't do this"

Stella followed her outside watching as Lindsay ran a hand through her golden locks. "I can't do this Stella…I just can't"

"Why?" Stella demanded pulling off her gloves, not expecting Lindsay's explosive response.

"Because I love him," Lindsay blurted unintentionally. Unconsciously she raised her hand to her mouth. Had she just said that she loved Danny out loud?

Stella opened to her mouth to speak but then promptly closed it at the sound of her cell. "Bonasera" she answered catching it on the first ring. "Uh…huh…when? I'll be right there"

Stella snapped her cell shut and reattached it to her hip pocket. "That was NYPD. They just apprehended a vagrant who was going around with Danny's badge trying to impersonate a police office."

"You think he might be the shooter?" Lindsay replied curious.

"That's what I'm going to find out"

"I'm coming with you" Lindsay returned venomously only to have Stella shoot her down.

"On the contrary, you're staying here. At the very least, Danny needs protection in case the shooter decides to come back. Not to mention it probably wouldn't hurt if you told him how you feel" Stella moved closer touching Lindsay's shoulder. "Who knows it may even help him get better" she smiled watching the lifeless looking man in the bed.

"He needs you Lindsay"

Skeptical, Lindsay waited until Stella had gone before heading back to Danny's cubicle. For several moments she just stood in the doorway watching him from afar. Even deadly ill, he still looked as handsome as ever with his thick evening stubble rising over his cheeks and his chin. Comatose as he was he had way of making her smile.

Fear swept over her as she sank into the bedside chair. She hated seeing him like this. Tubes and wires were shooting out his body making him akin to a Christmas tree. "This feels so incredibly wrong" she whispered thinking back to the night that she'd gone undercover to save one of the Holly suspects.

She'd been the same height; same build so it only made sense that she would be the one to make the drop. Looking down at the barrel of the African's gun, she'd never been so scared, yet she'd never felt so safe in the moment that Danny had come rushing in shouting her name. The feel of his hands on her face had sent shivers down her spine, shivers like she'd never known.

* * *

New York Harbor. Stella let out a heavy sigh as she met Flack at the railing over looking New Harbor. A ferry sailing by was blowing it's horn blaring loudly. "Hey" Stella smiled brushing back her long curls in the wind. 

"Hey" he mouthed back, "You find anything out on that vagrant, claiming to be Messer?"

Stella leaned up against the railing and turned her attention towards the water, "Guy claims he found in a dumpster while he was looking for food"

"You believe him?" Don asked leaning up beside her.

"Unfortunately, I've got no reason not too. How'd you make out?"

"Zip, Zero, Nada," Flack answered. "Hawkes is still at the lab pouring over Danny's old cases"

Stella frowned making the lines on her forehead stand out, "Were things this difficult when last year when you were trying to figure out why I killed Frankie?"

"Actually…no" Don let out a small chuckle, letting his hand touch the middle of her back "You were at least awake and willing to try to piece things together"

"Leave it Danny to be difficult" Stella mused keeping her gaze fixed on the water.

* * *

Nightfall seemed to come quickly as Lindsay found she could no longer elude sleep. Repositioning herself, Lindsay twisted in the chair until she found a somewhat comfortable position. Gently she rested her hand on the side of mattress, keeping it outstretched towards Danny's. Sleepy she closed her eyes in peaceful exhaustion. It wasn't until she felt the weight of footsteps upon the floor that she began to stir. 

"Danny?" she muttered jerking her head up to find a man dressed in surgical scrubs looming over the injured detective, with a pillow in his hands. The man's purpose was evident. Underneath the pillow lay a gun with a silencer attached.

"Danny!" Lindsay lashed out forcing the assailants hand. He dropped the pillow-firing straight at Lindsay forcing her to dive for the floor. The bullet hit the Plexiglas on the opposite wall and bounced off. For several seconds Lindsay lay dazed and still before pushing to her feet and giving chase.

"New York PD!" she yelled flashing her badge as the suspect pushed past a couple nurses in pursuit. She continued onward until the assailant slipped through an open an emergency exit. The door closed quickly instantly returning to it's locked state.

"Damn" Lindsay swore making contact with the door before giving up the chase. She'd have no choice but to call it in and let the local police handle it. Running a hand through her hair, she held it back for a several seconds before letting it drop until a thought occurred to her: Danny had been left alone

Briskly she made her way back to his cubicle to find a team of doctors and nurses hovering over the fallen dectetive. Alarms seemed to be going off all around him. "What's going on?" she shouted, her voice cracking. Her answer came in the form of a small white towel stained with crimson falling to the floor.

"My God, Danny was bleeding"


	4. Dead Man Talking

A/N: Okay, I do believe that this will make some readers very happy... Thanks again to all who read and comment!

**A Bullet for Danny: Dead Man Talking**

Lindsay held her hands in a praying position as she paced the waiting room. It had been nearly two hours since Danny had been whisked back into surgery following an attack by an unknown assailant.

But how? Danny hadn't been hit by a stray bullet had he? And the fact that Lindsay knew the attacker had never laid hands on him baffled her even more. She didn't know how much more worry she could take. Every passing minute was like a new type of torture for the young CSI.

Mac, Stella and Flack were nearby assessing the corridor and the emergency exit in which the intruder had escaped. Luckily this time, he was bound to have left prints.

"Hey, Lindsay" Stella came up behind her, "I hate to do this to you but I need to hear that description again"

Lindsay pushed her hair back with her left hand and sighed. "About six feet, muscular build, dark hair, brown eyes maybe?" It had all happen so fast that the young CSI wasn't certain.

"That's it?"

"That's it?" Lindsay repeated whirling on her friend, "Well excuse me for not having a photographic memory. I was a little busy dodging bullets" The rookie watched Stella blink at the sound of her harsh tone and instantly apologized. "I'm sorry, Stell, I didn't mean to snap at you. I just…I can't do this right now"

"I know" Stella smiled sympathetically as Danny's doctor can into view. "he's out" she said looking over her shoulder to Mac who was nearby questioning the night security.

Mac caught her gaze and nodded crossing over to the two CSI officers. "How's Danny?"

Seeing that he had a captive audience, the doctor crossed his arms over his chest "Lucky to be alive. I hate to admit it but his intruder may have save his life"

"You're kidding?" Stella deadpanned.

I'm happy to say I'm not" the doctor replied trailing into a lengthy explanation as his eyes fell upon Lindsay. "The blood you saw came from aneurysm that burst up through Danny's tracheotomy tube. Had you not awoken when you did, chances are he would have chocked to death on his own blood"

"I take it you were able to repair the aneurysm", Mac added softly.

The doctor nodded. "For the moment, but as I told you earlier everything with detective Messer is touch and go. We've put him on some clot reducing medication and blood thinners to try and prevent another aneurysm but we've got no guarantees. All we can do is wait"

"Thank you Doctor," Mac said looking around to see that both Stella and Lindsay's faces were mirroring what he was feeling. Somber he turned to Flack who had joined them midway through the conversation.

"Danny needs protection. I want a uniform with him at all times"

"I'm already on it" Don threw up his hands. "I'll have a plain clothes detective stationed inside the room 24/7 and a uniform outside. No one gets in or out without security clearance from me"

"So what now?" Stella questioned rolling her light green eyes upward at the ex-marine team leader.

"We take the prints back to the lab and hope that Danny's shooter got sloppy" Mac answered watching the others nod.

"Back to the lab" Stella smiled tightly following in Mac's footsteps until Lindsay called her back.

"Hey Stella"

"Yeah" Stella turned back.

Lindsay started to fidget picking at her cuticles, "what I said earlier about Danny and me I-"

"Your secret is safe with me," the older CSI smiled.

* * *

Stella's fingers snapped the enter button on her flat screen watching formations of fingerprints dance across the screen until a shadow completely covered the image of the print she'd found: An image of a balding white man in his early forties appeared. 

" Bingo. Curtis Mayer. A well-known hit man for the mob. Did five years in Rikers for assault back in 98" Stella gazed over the man's picture making a mental note before reaching for the phone. "Well guess what Dude you're about you go back for a long time".

* * *

"Curtis Mayer! NYPD!" Flack shouted pumping his arms in front of him like a marathon runner as he and Hawkes gave chance down the of streets Queens. They'd found Mayer near his home of residence and naturally the man bolted when he saw them coming. 

"Geez what was this guy, some sort of track star in college?"

"I don't know" Hawkes panted pushing past his friend, "But I was cross country all city in high school" The pursuit lasted a few minutes more until Hawkes and Flack cornered the man in an ally trying to shimmy his way up a chain link fence.

Flack reached for his handcuffs as Hawkes tackled the man, pulling him off the fence, "Curtis Mayer You are under arrest for the attempted murder of Det. Daniel Messer". Flack pulled the man roughly to his feet and then gave him a mighty shove into a set of trashcans. He then rounded on the man backhanding him with the barrel of his gun as he suspected the man had done to Danny.

"How does it feel you sick bastard?"

A trickle of blood started to run down the man's face where Don had broken the skin.

"What to shoot a one of New York's finest?" Mayer quipped gathering some spittle at the top of his throat so that he could hurl it straight at Don. "I rather enjoyed it"

"Why you-" Flack started to forward, only to find that Hawkes arms were solidly wrapped around his chest pulling him back

"Flack…Flack…this is not the way" Hawkes held the detective tightly until Flacks struggles ceased. "This is not the way"

"You're right" Don sighed as two beat cops with an awaiting patrol car rounded the corner to join them. "Get this guy out of here"

* * *

Back at the station house, Mac leaned over a small Formica table staring down at the man who'd shot Danny. The look in his eyes was intense. Back in his days with the marines it would have been easy for Mac to have torn the guy to pieces but now was a different story. Mac's voice remained calm and smooth, almost taunting. 

"So what'd they pay you?" he grinned reaching for a cup of coffee sitting on the corner of the table.

"A hundred thou" Mayer replied in a thick Bronx style accent. "Fifty up front, fifty when the job's complete"

"One hundred thousand" Mac almost smiled at the amount of money that had been placed on Danny's head. "Who paid you?"

"Don't know," Mayer shrugged working his arms against the handcuffs that had yet to be removed. "I get contacted anonymously by a pay as you go phone that's dropped off at my house and pick up the money at locker in a bus station down in Queens."

A slow and easy grin spread to Mac's face as he processed the thought, adverting his eyes to Flack who remained claim and silent in the background, acting like a fly on the wall. "Well then it looks like it's time for you to finish the job you were paid to do"

Pulling out his cell, Mac punched in a familiar number and waited for a response. "This is Taylor, can you please have public relations inform the media that Det. Daniel Messer has just died from the wounds he received in Wednesday nights shooting. Yes, I'm sure I want to make it public"

Once the word of Danny's supposed _death_ had gotten out all Mac would have to do was to post someone at the bus station and wait for someone to drop off the money.

* * *

A day and half later, Lindsay entered the morgue of Queen's memorial hospital. She padded quickly over to the desk and flashed her badge. "New York Crime Lab. I'm here to I.D. the body of Det. Danny Messer" 

The man at the desk nodded and buzzed her inside to where she made her way toward a makeshift ICU unit that had been set up in a special room off the hospital morgue for Danny. Inside the walls were grey and dreary not that Lindsay cared. All she was concerned about was that the man she loved was safe.

Lindsay smiled at the plain-clothes policewoman who standing guard beside Danny's bed. "How is he?"

The woman smiled back and promptly closed the cover to the book she'd been reading.

"Running a low grade fever unfortunately," the woman gathered he purse and glanced at her watch. "I'll be back in a few hours"

Lindsay nodded a cordial response waiting for the woman to exit before turning her attention to Danny.

"Danny…you'll do anything for attention from a pretty lady won't you?" she quipped letting her hand fall into Danny's soft gold colored hair. She waited a moment letting the feel of his locks bring a silent pleasure to her fingertips. "You know you're killing me here don't you?"

Retracting her hand she slowly bent down and gently kissed his warm forehead. "You've got to come back to me Danny cause I don't know how much more of this I can take" For Godsakes, Mac was actually going to hold a mock burial tomorrow. Straightening she stared at him for several seconds hoping her words would have some sort of magical effect.

"Okay, I made you wait " she sighed tucking a strand of hair behind one ear, "And now it's mine turn. I'd like to say that I understand but this just about the cruelest the thing you've ever done to me" Not surprising tears sprang to her eyes as she slumped into the chair next to his bed and gave into defeat. Huge sobs racked her body as she rested her head on his chest. She continued to cry until she thought she felt something land in her hair. It was Danny's hand.

Danny? Her head instantly jerked up to find a set of tired and sick blue eyes staring back at her. At first she stared at the sight of his slack lips as he attempted to speak trying to form audible words. Lindsay squinted her eyes as she stained to hear and leaned forward, so that his lips were almost upon her ear.

"Don't be such a wuss Montana," he hissed softly letting the words flow out in slow raspy sound.


	5. My Brother's Keeper

A/N: I'm including Louie in this chapter. I don't know that the show has mentioned anything since the Run, Silent, Run Deep eppy but in this story he will be alive and well. Thanks again to all who read and review.

**A Bullet for Danny: My Brother's Keeper**

Danny? Her head instantly jerked up to find a set of tired and sick blue eyes staring back at her. At first she stared at the sight of his slack lips as he attempted to speak trying to form audible words. Lindsay squinted her eyes as she strained to hear and leaned forward, so that his lips were almost upon her ear.

"Don't be such a wuss Montana," he hissed softly letting the words flow out in a slow raspy sound. Danny blinked several more times trying to make sense out of the fuzzy fog that was swimming around him. He swallowed feeling the burn in his throat  
and grimaced hoarsely "Lindsay?"

He watched Lindsay stand up right and blink in confusion.

"Danny, I'm sorry I can't understand you…" her voice started to trail forcing him to notice the large noticing the foreign object that was protruding from his throat. Lindsay couldn't understand him because he couldn't speak he processed feeling his heart began to race.

Judging from the look on his face, Lindsay sensed he was in both pain and shock. "Try to take it easy Danny" she cautioned as he attempted to lift his shoulders off the bed. "Danny don't your going to hurt yourself," she whispered in effort to calm the frightened CSI. But it was no use, despite her best efforts to hold him down Danny's body started to buck wildly with the rise of panic. His hands flew to the tracheal collar grabbing at the object that was lodged in his throat.

"Help! I need some help in here!" Lindsay cried fearing that Danny could possibly rip out tender stitches that had been laid carefully into place.

A female doctor and a male nurse appeared instantly trotting to Danny's bedside. The nurse placed his hands firmly on Danny's shoulders forcibly restraining him down on the bed.

"He's disoriented. He doesn't know what happened!" Lindsay told them stepping out the way as the doctor took a hold of Danny's forearm, aiding the nurse in the restraint.

Dr. Claire Brady spoke in calm authoritative voice. "Mr. Messer, you're in Queens Memorial Hospital. You were shot in the throat and are in pretty serious condition" the woman paused for moment watching her patient process the words. "What's his first name?" she asked turning to Lindsay for assistance.

"Danny"

"Danny", the doctor began quietly, "I know this is quite a shock but I need you to remain to calm. Do you think you can do that?"

Danny's eyes shifted back and forth landing on Lindsay using her as focal point to find comfort before he attempted a slight nod.

"Good" Dr. Brady smiled "You've been placed in tracheal collar which is making it difficult to speak. "So what I want you do is blink, two times for yes, once for no. Do you think you can do that?"

Danny blinked twice in response making Lindsay squeal softly.

"Good Job Danny" the doctor complimented. "Are you in pain right now?"

Again Danny blinked twice and rolled his sickly eyes toward Lindsay. The look on his face made her heart wanted to bleed. Of course he was in pain, who wouldn't be?

"All right," the doctor replied "I'm going to upstairs and get you something for the pain but until then. Miss-" the doctor paused looking over her shoulder.

"Monroe" Lindsay smiled hearing Danny's prominent accent go off in her head. The way he called her _Miss Monroe _always made her shiver

The doctor shifted her gaze back on her patient, "Miss Monroe is going to be here with you." Slowly the doctor nodded and the nurse released Danny of his impending grip, while she did the same, letting Lindsay slide back into the place next to the bed.

Keeping his eyes focused on her face, Danny lifted his hand pleading silently with her take it. He watched as a slow and easy grin crossed her face when they fingers laced ensuring him she wasn't going anywhere.

Drawing his hand to her lips, Lindsay kissed it gently her heart going out to him. Despite his tough Bronx style demeanor the look on his face was that of a scared little boy.

"You're going to be okay"

Danny closed his eyes and exhaled deeply to try to prevent his body from shaking. The horror of being gunned down in his own home was sitting right on the top of his brain.

"We got the shooter. So you can rest safe," Lindsay informed him watching the CSI relax slightly. "I know this doesn't look like a normal hospital room" Lindsay started to babble but Mac thought it would be better if we kept you in protective custody"

Protective custody? Danny flicked his gaze up her questionably, not that he really cared at the moment thanks to the immeasurable pain that was starting to radiate from the top of his chest.

"It was a hit." Lindsay stated, "We're still trying to figure out who ordered it" She would let out the little detail of Mac having Danny declared dead for the moment. Danny had enough stress to deal with for the moment.

Hearing the sound of footsteps the youngest member of team New York looked over her shoulder to find Danny's doctor entering the small cramped room with a loaded syringe in her hand.

Wordlessly both she and Danny watched as the woman injected a clear solution into the I.V that was hanging over the bed.

"This should take effect pretty fast," Dr. Brady told them handing Danny a little remote with a wire attached to it. "Just press this button when you feel need and it will dispense the proper amount of pain medication"

"Thank you" Lindsay smiled saying the words that Danny couldn't.

Several hours passed as Lindsay continued to watch Danny drift in and out from a fitful sleep. The medication he'd been given had taken the edge off the pain, leaving him restless and a bit edgy.

Water, he needed water he reasoned feeling an unforgiving dryness in the back of this throat. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"What is it?" Lindsay asked leaning closer as if studying his facial expressions would allow her to read his mind.

Frustrated, Danny pointed to the plastic pitcher of water sitting on the utility cart.

"You want some water?" Lindsay reached over her shoulder and grabbed the pitcher along with a small Styrofoam cup. Skillfully she filled the cup watching as Danny flicked out his tongue running over his slack lips in anticipation.

"Go slow," she cautioned easing the cup towards his rugged looking mouth. Danny grimaced swallowing the cool liquid gingerly before letting his head relax against the pillow.

Feeling a vibration down at her belt, Lindsay looked down to see she had a missed call from Mac. Instantly she knew she needed to check in and see how things were going at the lab. She hadn't been scheduled work but with one man short things would be busy.

"I'll be back in a little while," she said letting the back of her hand fall over his cheek. Danny nodded mechanically closing his eyes against the wave of pain that was threatening to take him under.

Confident he was in good hands she stepped outside into the main room of the morgue and whipped out her cell, dialing as fast as her nimble fingers would allow.

"Taylor" Mac answered, his voice echoing in her ear.

"Mac" Lindsay pressed her hand to her right ear to allow for more clarity through the basement like structure. "It's Lindsay, I'm at the hospital with Danny and he's-"

"Get off the line," Mac ordered brusquely.

"What?" Lindsay's brow furrowed at Mac's sense of urgency.

"End the call and get out of there now!" Mac's voice remained tight and authoritative.

What? She couldn't leave Danny, not now.

Lindsay's eyes scanned the room instinctively. It was then she realized that her presence could blow Danny's protective cover. He was supposed to be dead. Snapping the cell shut she looked longingly towards the room where Danny was hold up.

* * *

A few minutes later, Mac met Lindsay at Washington square. His facial expression was tight and grim. 

"You can't be at the hospital," he reprimanded keeping his voice indifferent. It wasn't safe. Not until they'd found the man who'd ordered the hit on Danny's life.

Lindsay hung her head. She would never do anything to willingly endanger Danny ever "Mac I'm sorry" she started to apologize, "I just-"

"You just could have gotten Danny killed" Mac finished jamming his hands into the pockets of his tan overcoat. At the moment Danny Messer was dead to the world, and if they wanted to protect him, he needed to stay that way.

"Mac he's still in critical condition," Lindsay protested softly; feeling quite small under Mac's stern gaze. "Shouldn't somebody be with him?" The fact that Danny's family was an absent factor in his life bothered her greatly.

"We've got under cover agents for that," Detective Jennifer Angell to be exact. "Right now we've got a funeral to attend." Danny's funeral he swallowed silently.

* * *

The following morning, storm clouds formed over the New York skyline setting the perfect pace for gloom Lindsay thought as she looked out the passenger window of the department's black Denali. 

The ride to the cemetery was quite as each member of Zoo New York pondered his or her own thoughts of attending Danny Messer's funeral. Personally it made Lindsay sick. Pretending that Danny was actually dead hit too close to home.

Stepping out of the car, she held her stomach as she entered the small chapel on the cemetery grounds. Outside, Police Officers covered one side of the sanctuary while members of the Italian Mafia covered the other. It was just eerie.

Slowly she started up the aisle intent of taking a seat next to Stella when she spotted an older looking middle-aged couple. Danny's parents she presumed. The woman was crying and the man was visibly distraught. Beside them stood Danny's older brother, Louie. He looked good Lindsay thought. Gone were the wounds he'd suffered last year at the hands of the Tanglewood boys.

"Why don't you take a seat?" Stella motioned giving Lindsay's hand a gentle tug. Nodding mechanically, Lindsay slid into the cushioned pew and instantly started to feel her eyes well up.

It all seemed so cruel not to tell Danny's family that he was alive and healing from his injuries, better yet it seemed too real Lindsay surmised flicking her gaze to a large 16x20 of Danny that hung at the front of the chapel.

The picture had been taken on the day of Danny's graduation from the police academy. He was dressed in full uniform and grinning like the cat that'd had just swallowed the canary. She'd always wondered what he looked like in uniform she smiled feeling a little guilty for knowing that he was alive and waiting for her return.

* * *

Time past slowly twisting a knife through Lindsay's heart: Two days had gone by and still no one had come to make a money drop at the locker that Mayer had pointed out. 

She desperately wanted to see Danny, she _needed to see _Danny but she didn't dare, not until unsub was caught. God what Danny must think of her for just leaving and not bothering to call? A small part of her hoped that Jessica would relay that they were all under Mac's strict orders to stay away. But for Danny's safety she knew that wouldn't be the case. Mac wanted him kept in the dark for his own good.

Why hadn't there been a drop? She wondered. It didn't make sense; Mayer had cut a deal with the District Attorney for a lighter sentence if the man who hired him to take out Danny was caught. He had nothing to gain by lying.

* * *

"Maybe the guy got stiffed," Hawkes grunted crossing his arms over the green military issue style jacket that covered his torso. He and Flack had been staking out New York Central Bus Depot for almost forty-eight hours. 

Flack was sitting next to him donning a Yankee's cap, jeans and a down filled flannel shirt. "Would you stiff a notorious hit man?"

"No" Hawkes snorted "but then again, I would never hire one either". Whoever had hired the hit on Danny would be smart enough to know that you couldn't cross your hit man without serious consequences. It wasn't good business.

Flack reached into the backpack that rested at his side and pulled out a deck of cards. "You up for a game of spades?"

Hawkes was about to reply when he saw a familiar figure walking into the terminal, "I don't believe it. Is that-" he said under his breath, jabbing Flack in the arm.

Flack's head snapped up, his bright eyes blazing,"Louie Messer" he finished fishing out his revolver from his belt.

Louie did the same and Flack felt a pit rise up from the bottom of his stomach as another man with a black duffle bag entered the terminal. "Don't do it Louie!" Flack shouted hurtling over a row of stationary chairs as Louie took aim.

"Julian Sassone!" the older Messer shouted firing as the man with the bag turned around. Four bullets struck Julian precisely in the chest.

Plain-clothes policemen appeared from nowhere tackling Louie instantly. A hush fell over the scene as Hawkes and Flack fell to the fallen man's side. Hawkes checked for a pulse confirming that Louie Messer's bullet had indeed met his target with exact precision.

"Who's Julian Sassone?" the good doctor asked bewildered flicking his gaze towards the gang of men who were struggling to restrain Louie.

"The younger brother of Sonny Sassone" Flack answered calmly rolling the dead man's arm over to expose the infamous Tanglewood tattoo. Just six-months earlier the team had gathered enough evidence to convict the Tanglewood leader of murder.

Hawkes clicked his cheek pondering, "A younger brother going after a younger brother?" Vengeance he assumed. "Why not just take out Danny himself?"

"I don't know," Hawkes returned feeling the pit in his stomach continue to grow as Louie was hauled away in handcuffs to an awaiting patrol car. In just a matter of hours Louie Messer would be on his way to prison.


	6. Danny's Great Escape

_A/N: My thanks again to everyone who has taken the time to read and review! _**

* * *

A Bullet for Danny: Danny's Great Escape**

As soon as the news of Louie's arrest hit her ears Lindsay made a beeline for the hospital busting lights the entire way. It was late afternoon and traffic was at a stand still. Not even emergency vehicles would be able to get through the endless stream of cars that lined the road heading towards Queens Memorial.

"Get out of the way!" she shouted laying on her horn at a couple of jaywalking pedestrians.

"Yeah well where do you ya think your going in this traffic bitch?" one of the jaywalkers shouted back in a thick pronounced accent as a second flipped her the bird. Through she could have done without the profanity she couldn't help but notice how much the young man sounded like Danny.

More than hour passed before she finally pulled into the large concrete parking structure and grabbed the first space available. Exiting her SUV, Lindsay jogged at a moderate pace, with her long brunette hair bobbing over her shoulders.

She was almost to the elevator when a strong pair of arms reached out and yanked her inside the awaiting stairwell. Her first instinct was to scream until she recognized the sound of Mac's commanding voice.

"Lindsay, Lindsay!" Mac held tight as she struggled against his grip, "Lindsay you can't go up there right now!" In Mac's mind it was still too dangerous. There was just something about the idea of Julian Sassone ordering the hit that didn't sit well with him.

"Let me go Mac! I have to get to Danny!" Lindsay returned unconsciously sinking her fingernails into the tops of Mac's hands where they had a tight hold on her waist.

"Lindsay, Lindsay listen to me. I've already seen Danny and he's fine!" Mac growled loosing his grip a bit.

Realizing she was in a loosing a battle with her boss, Lindsay stopped struggling causing Mac to release her.

"He needs me, Mac" she choked not caring if her true feelings for her co-worker were showing. At the moment it seemed that all sense of professionalism had gone out the window.

Mac stood silent for a moment with his brow knitted. What as going on here? Lindsay was always one to be thorough and now she was acting a like a spoiled teen with a schoolgirls crush. Sure he'd noticed the ongoing banter between Danny and Lindsay before but had never taken much notice beyond what it looked like on the surface.

He could clearly see that now was not the time to stir things up but a made a mental note to address the issue when things were settled.

"He needs all of us right now" he said softly stepping aside, letting his eyes follow Lindsay as she hurried up the stairs.

Lindsay was breathless by the time she arrived at the morgue. In the back of her mind part of her wondered why Mac hadn't moved Danny upstairs yet but she quickly dismissed the thought when she saw Det. Jennifer Angell standing outside the small room that double for Danny's ICU ward. The New York bred detective was coolly sipping a cup of Starbucks finest.

"How's he doing?" Lindsay asked.

"He's taking the news about Louie pretty hard. I came out here so he could be alone" Jennifer replied pressing the paper cup to her pale lips and swallowing as Lindsay started to breeze past her. "Hey, I gotta question for you?"

"Yeah?" Lindsay looked over her shoulder.

"Isn't Danny from Staten Island?"

"Born and raised why?" Lindsay smiled softly as her hand started to the turn the door knob.

Jennifer shrugged, tossing her cup into a nearby trashcan "That's weird he kept calling out for Montana"

Lindsay's smile grew as she opened the door. She was relieved to see that Danny was sitting up in bed and that his doctors had removed the tracheal collar. Now only a bandage lay across the area above his collarbone where the bullet had entered. A gastric feeding tube was winding it's way from underneath the sheets reminding her that he wasn't out of the woods quite yet.

"Danny" she said his name softly earning the injured CSI's attention. Gingerly Danny lifted his head so that Lindsay could see his face. He tried to say her name but nothing except a tired sound rasp passed through his lips.

From where Lindsay stood she could see his eyes were red, puffy and welling giving her the impression that Mac had broken the news about Louie killing Julian Sassone. Crossing the room, Lindsay launched herself at him, holding his muscular frame in her arms.

"Danny, I'm so sorry" she whispered letting her lips graze the top of his ear as he held her back, letting long sobs of emotion escape his body.

* * *

Mac sat behind his desk with a pensive look upon his face. Something was bothering him; Julian Sassone. The bounty had that been placed on Danny's head seemed much to high for the likes of a Tanglewood boy. One hundred thousand was usually reserved for political targets or people of special interest. Not a CSI with a gang related past. Something did not add up. 

"Knock, knock" Stella rapped on the door sticking her head inside.

"Come in" Mac motioned with a wave of his hand.

Stella padded up to the desk and folded her long arms over her chest. "So I gather since you haven't informed the Messer's that Danny is alive that you don't think this is over"

"Things don't add up," Mac replied flatly. "The bounty placed on Danny's head was way to high"

"Could Mayer have lying about the money?" Stella put in letting her arms fall to her side.

Mac shook his head, "The man has no reason too" Men like Curtis Mayer didn't need the ego boost.

Stella chewed down on her bottom lip, pondering a plausible answer. She wanted this to be over for Danny's sake. Now that Louie was in jail for Julian Sassone's murder Danny would have more than his fair share of grief. The poor man didn't need to be looking over his shoulder all of the time waiting for the other shoe to drop. "Well maybe Julian came into some money. He was a Princeton graduate you know"

Mac turned his swivel chair towards his computer, "Even if did I don't think he'd blow that much on avenging Sonny's arrest"

Stella reached for a small trinket on Mac' desk which proudly displayed the Marine emblem and started to tinker with it. "So what we do?"

"Keep Danny safe until we can figure who's still out there with a steady cash flow"

Or an empty bank account" Stella quipped replacing the trinket before she spun around. "I'll tell the rest of the team to remain in mourning"

"Hey Stella" Mac called her back. "What do you know about Danny and Lindsay?"

"Danny and Lindsay?" Stella tried to keep her eyes blank so that Mac would see she knew what he talking about.

"How close are they?"

"How close are they?" she repeated innocently with a shrug. "They're friends"

"Friends" Mac dared to repeat, "that all?"

"Friends" Stella quipped again, "Just like you and Peyton"

"That's what I thought," Mac sighed wondering what to do about two of his finest.

* * *

"Ahem" Det Jennifer Angell cleared her throat as she entered Danny's room. Danny of course was sound asleep from mixture of sheer exhaustion and painkillers. Lindsay was curled up at his side, spooned up against his chest. 

"You not get enough sleep at home detective?" Jennifer added when Lindsay started to stir.

"Huh? What?" Lindsay pushed her brown strands always from her face and sat up, realizing she'd been caught in the act. Instantly her cheeks started to flame.

"It's not what it looks like," Her voice started to stammer. "Danny and I are just friends"

"Wish I had a friend like that" Jennifer snorted purposely keeping her accent thick, "But for what it's worth Messer is quite a catch"

Moving gingerly, Lindsay pushed herself from the bed, careful not to disturb Danny. "I really wouldn't know. We just work together". Although there was no use in trying to keep up the façade, she had to try to remain professional…or at least as professional as possible given the situation.

"Right" Grinning with her own embarrassment over the situation Jennifer scratched the back of her head. "Say did Taylor get a hold you?" She asked suddenly prompting Lindsay to look down at her cell. She'd missed three calls from Mac.

Lindsay frowned deeply. She didn't want to leave Danny again, especially not now, not again.

"He's kind of expecting you in his office like Pronto" Jennifer winced, "I promised I'd relay the message"

Lindsay rolled her eyes and pulled her bag over her shoulder.

Jennifer sank in the metal chair beside the bed and kicked up her feet so that they were resting on the utility cart, "Anything you want me to relay to you handsome prince should he wake up?"

Lindsay smirked feeling rose bushes bloom upon her cheeks. The idea that she and Danny were a potential couple was catching on fast. "Just tell him he's always have a little piece of Montana"

* * *

The big hand on the clock was nearing the ten o'clock hour mark when Danny suddenly found himself awake and filled with energy. 

"Can I get ya a steak or somethin'?" Jennifer quipped from where she sat in her chair flipping through the latest edition of Cosmo.

Feeling like a glimmer of his ol self, Danny sat up a little taller, speaking in a raspy voice "An Angell with a wicked sense of humor, I like that"

Jennifer shrugged flipping the page of her magazine loudly. "Yeah well in our line of work it helps to have something to fall back on, but seriously if you need anything I'll be happy to get it for you"

Danny pursed his lips letting his mind tick away at an idea "As a matter of fact there is something" he began sporting a weak version of the famous Messer grin. "I'd like my clothes," he said gauging her expression "I gotta see my brother"

With a sour expression, Angell clicked her cheek. Danny leaving the hospital would not be in the best interest of the department nor his own, "If you wanna commit suicide be my guest just don't expect me to be any part of it"

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll believe me when I tell them how I over took you with all these tubes and wires comin' out of my chest" Danny hissed carefully dislodging the IV thread in his upper arm.


	7. You Can't Keep A Good Messer Down

**A Bullet for Danny: You Can't Keep a Good Messer Down part 1**

A thick fog of tension fell over the lab as Mac entered through the glass doors. "We have a problem. Danny left the hospital" he said flatly gauging the response of all of his teams members.

Lindsay swallowed hard pushing back a lump in her throat, while Sheldon stood attentive allowing Stella to be the first one to verbally react.

"What?"

"What happened to Detective Angell?" Hawkes asked earning a discerning look from Stella.

"Do you really have to ask?"

Danny, the notable doctor silently knowing Danny Messer could charm the socks right off a cow and get it to play dead if he so desired. The man just an irresistible charm when it came to the ladies.

"The hospital administrator I spoke with on the phone believes that she left with Danny" Mac confirmed.

"But why would Danny want to leave the hospital?" Stella questioned shooting a glare at Mac as she placed the intestinal remains she was holding back into a peatry dish.

Mac lifted his hand to his chin, rubbing it. "We believe he went to see-"

"Louie," Lindsay finished earning Mac's nod of approval.

"I've already got a call into Flack, he's going to meet us at Central Lock-up" Mac added". Stella you're coming with me. Hawkes I want you to go back to Danny's place and wait there in case he decides to double back"

"Wait, Mac what about me?" Lindsay's brow furrowed as she watched her colleagues begin to file out of the lab.

"Go home as of right now your shift is over" Mac said over his shoulder.

"But I don't want to go home," Lindsay snarled, casting her dark dagger like gaze upon Hawkes as she sloughed off her white lab coat. . "Why am I always the one to be sent home?"

Hawkes chewed on his lower lip for a moment debating the words that were on the top of his tongue. "Because you're Danny's Montana" he said finally.

"Danny's Montana?" Lindsay repeated, her voice at a whisper. Did everyone know how she felt about Danny? Suddenly a feeling of dread swept over her, making her knees wobble.

The idea of Danny leaving the hospital was hitting her hard. Mac knew she reasoned. Mac knew and he was sending her home for fear that she couldn't remain objective in the search. Stupid, she berated herself, you practically told Mac yourself when you went to the hospital this afternoon. Damn.

Another thought occurred to her. "Hey, Hawkes, wait just a second".

"Yeah," Hawkes stopped abruptly and looked over his shoulder as Lindsay trotted up to his side. Her brown eyes were beading intently back and forth.

"I need to know about Danny" she breathed, "leaving the hospital in his condition that can't be good right?"

Hawkes made a sour face, "It's not good at all"

"Give me worse case scenario" Lindsay looked at him pleading, "Please, I need to know"

"Okay" Hawkes dipped his head for a moment and wet his lips. "Danny has what they call a bleeder in his neck. It was caused by the aneurysm he suffered earlier" he stated pausing to see if Lindsay was following him. "If the bleeder should happen to break loose. He could die within a matter seconds"

Die? Lindsay felt like someone had just punched her in the stomach.

* * *

Danny moaned softly as Angell helped him into her beige Toyota SUV. She couldn't help but notice that his skin was noticeably paler now that they were in the evening light. He shifted uncomfortably as she pulled the shoulder belt over his chest. "Is this the best you could do?" he asked referring to the pale blue colored scrubs and brown leather jacket he was wearing.

"Eh, I'm could lose my badge for this Messer" Angell whirled pointing a finger of authority. "You should be thankful that I found you clothes to wear at all and didn't haul your ass out here wearing that little checkered gown. It was either the scrubs of the clothes they pulled off of some dead guy."

Dead guy? Danny instantly threw his hands in a defensive plea, "I am thankful, very thankful, I just never thought I'd walk out of the hospital looking like George Clooney from E.R." he grinned trying to clear his throat of it's crackle sounding rasp.

"It's a far cry from Clooney Messer" Angell quipped closing the passenger side door so that she didn't have to listen to his retort as she made her way around to the passenger side of the vehicle. After securing her own lap and shoulder belt the rookie detective stuck the key into the ignition and turned over engine.

"You sure you don't want to run back inside and get that bag they had going into your arm?" she said noting that Danny was starting sweat. "No offense but you really look like you need it"

Danny pressed his wrist to his brow, wiping at the perspiration, "I'm fine, just drive"

"Okay" Jennifer frowned throwing her car into drive "Central Lock up is about a forty minute ride from here, why don't you just lie back and try to take it easy".

"Easy for you to say," Danny mumbled crossing his arms over his chest. Titling his head back, Danny closed his eyes relaxing against the back of the headrest. He knew he wouldn't sleep but closing his eyes helped him to focus on something other than the radiating pain that kept creeping up into his chest.

"Hey, Jen you ever plan of having a family and kids" he asked trying not to howl out from the bumps in the road.

Jennifer glanced at him sideways keeping her eyes on the road, "if the right guy comes along. How about you?"

"I don't know, " Danny, answered sluggishly. "It's just something I've been thinking a lot about lately"

"Yeah, I know what you mean" Jennifer smiled slowly pressing her right foot down on the break.

"Why are we stopping?" Danny shifted again this timing opening his eyes.

"Red-" Light was what Angell had meant to say when the sound of screeching tires came out of nowhere.

"Jen!" Danny shouted at the feel of metal slamming into Angell's side of the car.

Tires screeched and glass shattered as metal met metal crumpling both vehicles like aluminum cans. Without airbag protection, Detective Angell's head smashed into the steering wheel, snapping the seat belt while the front portion of the other car came forward. Blood trickled from her nose and forehead as the impact sent her into a state of unconsciousness.

Danny yelped as his head slammed against the passenger side door, dazing the CSI.. A shooting pain, radiated through his arms and back as his tender body was jarred from the collision.

"Jen" he mumbled softly squinting his eyes against the bright lights of the second car. The sound of approaching footsteps brought him momentary comfort as someone started to approach the car, but as they got closer Danny could make out a familiar shape in the person's hand.

A gun.

"Holy-" The rest of his sentence was cut off by gunfire pinging through what was left of the windshield.

Frantic Danny's fingers fumbled with the release to the seatbelt until finally he found freedom. Spotting Angell's service revolver at her waist, Danny grabbed it and rapidly returned fired as another set of bullets came flying at him through the glass.

"Radio…Radio…Where's your damn Police Scanner!?" Panic started to arise as the sound of another set of footsteps joined the first. From the looks of things, Danny couldn't tell if they were friend or foe.

"I gotta get out of here," Danny swore bailing out of the passenger side door. In his condition he knew he wouldn't get far, but he had to try. Luckily for him the midnight streets of New York were dark but still full of traffic, which allowed him to dart away from his unknown assailants with ease.

* * *

Lindsay paced the floor of her living room holding her cell phone to her ear. "What do mean Det. Angell was in an accident? Flack, where's Danny?" a pause erupted through the line. "Okay just please call me back as soon as you hear anything"

Lindsay tossed her cell phone onto the couch and ran a hand through her soft locks. Making her way to the large bay window that overlooked the New York skyline, Lindsay crossed her arms over her chest, whispering to herself, "Danny where are you?"

Her answer came in the form of a rough knock on her door. Lindsay glanced at the clock. It was nearly two a.m. Moving cautiously she picked up her service revolver and drew it ready. "Who is it?" she asked keeping her guard up.

"New York Cab Company" An Irish voice called back, "I think I've got something that belongs to you"

"New York Cab Company?" Lindsay returned, "I didn't call for a cab!"

"Open the door, Miss, I've got someone here looking for Montana"

Danny? Abandoning all reason, Lindsay lowered her weapon quickly reserving the locks. On the other side of the door stood an middle aged cabbie.

"Does this belong to you?" the man asked in a thick Irish brogue before stepping aside to give Lindsay a clear view of the person standing next to him. Danny was slumped up against the wall, his fingers pressed tight to the plaster. Sweat was pouring down his forehead like an open spigot.

"Danny, my God how did you get here? " Lindsay stepped out into the hallway wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Thank you" Lindsay told the cabbie as the man helped her ease Danny inside.

"Just pay the man, Montana" Danny replied lowly barely able to form the words, "And make sure you give him a good tip"


	8. You Can't Keep A Good Messer Down part 2

A/N: All right in honor of the fact that I have 50 people on my story alert list for this little saga. I added a little somethin' somethin' for all for the DL shippers. Happy Reading and don't forget to review.

**A Bullet for Danny: You Can't Keep Good Messer Down part 2**

Danny flopped his head against the armrest of the couch and started to pant hard. His little outing had taken more out of him, so much in fact felt he as if he could just drift off to sleep and never wake-up. "This here's a real nice place you have Montana" he said in attempt to stay coherent.

"You've seen it before" Lindsay smiled as she sank down on the couch beside him and started to pull the lapels of the leather jacket he was wearing away from his chest. And that's when she saw it; blood. The gauze bandage just above Danny's collarbone was spotted crimson.

"Danny, you're bleeding," Remembering what Hawkes had told her about having a possible "bleeder" Lindsay started to reach for her phone. She almost had it when Danny's hand shot out and grabbed hers pulling it back to his chest.

"Lindsay's it's no big deal. Every things going to be okay" he breathed out tiredly. "I just need to rest for a bit"

"Danny you need a doctor" Lindsay worked her hand free from his. "You have to go back to the hospital." She was angry that he would take such a risk with his life, Lindsay snapped up the phone and started to dial 9-1-1.

"All I need is to see my brother," he argued grabbing at her wrist. "I ain't goin' anywhere"

"You've got to be kidding me" Lindsay stared at him blankly. "Someone just tried to kill you. Plus, you're bleeding all over my couch and all you can think about is Louie?"

"Linds, he killed a guy for me," Danny pleaded showing both his emotional and physical pain. "He doesn't even know I'm alive does he?"

Rolling her eyes, Lindsay punched in Flack's number. "Flack its Lindsay. I found Danny," she stated adverting her gaze to the injured CSI. "Or he found me rather, but we've got a problem and I need a favor"

* * *

"Danny is delusional!" Mac thundered into his Samsung. "I don't give a crap what he wants call an ambulance now!" The former marine then snapped his cell phone shut, grumbling, "Never mind I'll do it myself…Adam, call dispatch and get an ambulance over to Lindsay's place now!"

"Right away" the meek lab tech nodded.

Mac closed his eyes and started to rub his left temple. "So help me Stella Danny is going to get himself killed!"

"Mac you need to calm down" Stella returned gently, "He's with Lindsay she won't let anything happen to him" Stella knew that Lindsay would take Danny to the hospital just as soon as she received word from Flack that he and Louie would meet them there.

"Lindsay?" Mac questioned peeling open one eye. "She's just as jaded as he is!" When this was over, Mac intended to give them both a formal reprimand for insubordination.

"Let's start processing the transfer and the bullet casings on this car" he grumbled changing the subject as two medics started to load Det. Angell into the back of an waiting ambulance. "Maybe It'll give us a clue to as to who is still after Danny"

"Already on it" Stella replied using a pair of tweezers to expel a stray bullet from the front seat.

* * *

**New York Central Lock-Up**

"Sign here, Detective," A portly woman with dark eyes and thinning hair handed Flack a clip board directing him to sign the document attached in all of the proper places. "Will you be transporting this prisoner, by yourself?"

Flack grinned and opened his navy colored blazer a little so that the woman could see that he was armed. "I've got Smith and Wesson to keep me company"

"Let's just hope that will be enough," The woman replied looking over the paper work, "This was one was just brought into today so it may take me while to hunt down his exact location. He's still in processing"

"Processing? Louie Messer was brought in hours ago" Flack repeated let his East coast accent show. "What's the hold up?" Time was running out. If he had to wait for Louie to finish processing before he was allowed to take him to the hospital, it might be too late."

"It's been a busy day," The woman shrugged tersely picking up the phone.

Flack did the same. Reaching into the pocket of his jacket, he fished out his black razor and hit redial. "Lindsay, its me. I got the clearance to take Louie to the hospital but it's going to take sometime"

"How much time?" Lindsay's voice echoed back.

"Probably more than what Danny can afford, you might want to consider taking him in and well meet you there" Flack returned.

* * *

Back at her place, Lindsay dipped her head, holding the cell phone to her chest.

"Well?" Danny croaked in the loudest pronounced voice that he could manage.

"Everything's all set, Flack is on his way with Louie" Lindsay lied putting on her best grin.  
Danny studied her face for a moment taking in the width of her grin. Lindsay never smiled that much, ever. "You're lying Montana. I can tell"

"How?" Not that she really needed to know. Out of everyone of the team, Danny had always been able to read her like a book.

"Your face. You never smile that big" Danny told her painstakingly. "So what's the hold up"

Lindsay sank down onto the coffee table so that she was directly across from the injured CSI. I don't know, Flack said something about Louie still being in processing. It's going to take some time"

Feeling somewhat spry, Danny attempted to lace his hands behind his head and instantly regretted it. "then we'll wait" he coughed out hoarsely, "But I ain't movin' from this couch until I get to see my brother"

"Why are you so being so childish and stubborn?" Lindsay's first thought was to pick up one of the accent pillows and hold it over his face until he passed out but thought better of it.

"I'm stubborn and childish?" Danny repeated, "What about you? Little Miss dark secret from my past that I can't share with anybody"

"That's my business," Lindsay laminated sharply "But at least, I'm not so selfish that I sit around letting my friends watch me die!"

Danny attempted to sit up a little bit taller, "I already told you Montana, I ain't dyin'"

"Not even Danny Messer is immortal, "Lindsay chewed her bottom lip. Tears were threatening to form onto her lashes, "Danny can't you see what this is doing to me?" she asked suddenly.

Damn she was starting to cry. "I didn't think you cared"

"I said, I didn't want a relationship with you Danny but I never said I didn't care" Lindsay leaned forward so that she was just inches from his face. Tears were now slithering down her cheeks like snakes winding their way towards her chin, "Danny I don't want anything bad to happen to you. I love you"

Had she just said she loved him? Honestly, at the moment he couldn't process the thought. Their eyes were locked intensely and for once in his life Danny Messer was at a loss for words.

Doing anything she could, Lindsay grabbed the lapels of the leather jacket he was wearing and kissed him tightly. It was an awkward kiss not what she had intend. For some reason their mouths didn't seem to mold together as perfectly as she thought. She accidentally scrapped the enamel of his teeth with hers. Moving her hand towards his chest, Lindsay inadvertently brushed over the tender area near his collarbone, making Danny near jump out his skin.

"Argh!" Danny pulled out the kiss grimacing, eyes clamped tight. "Okay, you win, I'll go back, just don't kiss me like that ever again" If she did it would probably kill him literally.

* * *

Three hours later, Lindsay stood in the corridor outside of Danny's cubicle with her fists clenched. "C'mon, Flack, c'mon. We don't have much time, " Though doctors had Danny stable he was still bleeding internally and in need of surgery.

"Lindsay!" At the sound of Flack's voice Lindsay head snapped up. "Flack!" she called back to him elated to see the detective coming down the hall with a shackled and cuffed Louie.

Excited, Lindsay stuck her head inside of Danny's cubicle, "He's here, Louie's here!"

Flack stopped just short of Danny's cubicle and removed the shackles from Louie's ankles, allowing the former Tanglewood boy to get an up close look at his brother. "Jesus Christ, he's really alive?"

Rising to his feet Don looked at the man quizzically, "Now why would I drag you all the down here just to make that up? Go get your brother Louie"

Louie Messer wasted no time but shuffled into the room where Danny was propped up in the bed as pale as the sheet.

"Hey, D"

"Louie" Danny whispered picking up his hand as Louie moved closer.

Taking Danny's hand, Louie kissed in typical Italian style, "I can't believe you're alive. Your bosses told Mommy and Dad that you were dead"

"It was just a rouse" Danny swallowed ignoring the taste of blood that was trickling down his throat.

"That bastard, Julian still deserved it" Louie's voice choked with heart filled emotion, "Look what he did to you"

"Actually, Julian may not have been the one responsible" Lindsay piped from where stood next to Flack at the back of the room.

"What?" Louie retorted with his face all twisted, "are you sayin; I killed an innocent kid?"

Yes, no…we don't know yet" As soon as the words had left her lips Lindsay knew she wrong but unfortunately, she had no way to take them back. The evidence had gotten the best of her and inadvertently it had just slipped out.

"Is that true?" Louie motioned setting his eyes on Flack.

Flack felt his cheeks flush red, "There is another unsub that the team is investigating" he said keeping his voice calm and even.

"Jesus Christ" Louie sank into the chair next to Danny's bed and buried his head.

"No…not your fault Louie," Danny let out a ill sounding rasp. Louie popped his head back up and looked into Danny's sick yellowing eyes.

"Yeah it is bro, but you know what? That little punk Julian deserved it" he paused for moment, flicked his eyes towards Flack. "Julian was still the courier right?"

"That's what we believe," Flack said continuing to watch the brotherly scene unfold. Tears were now flowing steadily down Danny's face.

"I'm so sorry, Louie…I never-"

Standing Louie grabbed the railing of the bed. "You got nothing to be sorry for D. You and me are brothers and no matter what happens we still got each other. Forming a fist Louie held it forward waiting for Danny to do the same.

Danny's fingers curled slowly until he felt the knock of Louie's fist against his.

Louie then inhaled deeply taking a moment to compose himself, "I'll see you when you get outta here and no more road trips you got that?"

"Yeah, I got that," Danny swallowed.

Tears rolled down Lindsay's cheeks as Louie started from the room and into the hallway where Flack replaced the ankle shackles. Lowering her head she watched the detective escort Louie from sight until she heard muffle sobs coming from the bed.

"Louie…Louie no don't go!" Tears were springing from Danny's eyes making impossible for him to see clearly. "LOUIE!"

* * *

Fifteen hours later, Danny awoke to find his wrists in restraints. "What da' hell is this?" he grumbled tugging at the mesh that was tying his wrists down to the bed.

"Protective custody," Mac said in a commanding tone.

Mac, get me these things off me!" Danny jerked his fiery gaze to the back of the room where Mac and Stella were standing.

"He's just kidding" Stella walked purposely towards the bed and untied Danny's wrists. "You were thrashing around after the anesthesia wore off and the doctors didn't want you to hurt yourself"

"Thanks" Danny murmured as Stella reached for his glasses that were sitting on a shelf near the bed and placed them carefully on his face.

"Is that better?"

"Much" Danny touched the bridge of his nose pushing his glasses upward so that they sat comfortable on his face. "Now if I could just get outta here"

"You're not going anywhere for awhile" Mac said crossing towards the center of the room, "But you should be happy to know that your no longer a target. We caught the person who hired the hit man"

"Really? Who?" Danny needed to know.

"You're not going to believe this" Stella snorted doing her famous eye roll. "Remember Linda Cortez"

Danny shook his head, "The name sounds familiar but things are a little fuzzy right now"

"Try Jerry and Linda from the panic room" Stella clarified watching Danny's eye pop out his head. Linda Cortez and her boyfriend, Jerry Gordon had killed an eccentric millionaire who resided in a specially designed panic room. A room, which Danny had become trapped in while investigating the murder.

"Nah…no way!" Danny shouted a little loud than he meant too. His face then twisted in pain at the feel of still sensitive throat muscles.

"Believe it" Mac quipped, "She said that you permanently disfigured Jerry when you hit him with the chemicals you used to process the body"

"Jerry was the one driving the car that hit Det. Angell" Mac replied.

"And the one hundred thousand she was going to pay Meyer for your hit came from what inherited from her employer she help to kill, Hunter Hudson" Stella added opening the blinds of the room to let the morning sun stream inside.

"Only in the great state of New York," Danny shook his head letting his thoughts drift for moment while Mac and Stella exchanged glances.

"In case you're wondering, I sent Flack and Lindsay to courthouse, "Louie's being arraigned this morning" Mac finally put in breaking the detectives moment of silent thoughts.

"I heard the DA is going to ask for murder two" Stella let her hand fall to Danny's shoulder, "If they decide to plea, Louie could do hardly anytime at all"

"Murder two it might as well be the death penalty" Danny repeated lowly staring out at the morning sun through the white blinds.


	9. Bitterroot

A/N: I had couple of questions from the last chapter so I thought I'd address them here. _How did Linda and Jerry get out of prision?_ **and** _How did Linda inherit the money from Hunter Hudson's will when she murdered him?_ The answer to both questions is this: Loophole. :) Thanks again to everyone who has taken the time to read and review. Now onto chapter 9!

**A Bullet for Danny: Bitterroot**

10 Days Later...

Lindsay walked down the corridor of the hospital carrying a bitterroot plant. Bitterroot was the state flower of Montana. Yes, It seemed a little a hokey she'd initially thought but then the more she thought about, the more it described her relationship with Danny. Bittersweet.

The fact that Danny was alive and well should have overjoyed her, but the thought of Louie's arrest made it seem selfish in the grand scheme of things.

Rounding the corner, she saw a guard posted outside of Danny's door. The man looked like secret service on steroids. A guard? Why would Danny need a guard posted at the door. He wasn't in danger anymore she reminded herself. One thing was certain the man wasn't from the NYPD.

"Who are you?" the man asked when Lindsay attempted to breeze past him. The first thing Lindsay noticed was his accent, it was thick and Italian. Now it made sense, the man was part of the surveillance team that Danny had been forced to live under as a child. Carmine and Mona Messer obviously had taken Danny's return from the dead to heart and were sparing no costs at using their mafia-influenced clout.

"Detective Lindsay Monroe from NY Crime lab"

"Crime lab" the man murmured, pressing a walkie-talkie to his lips. Lindsay was quick to notice that he spoke Italian, as did the unfamiliar voice that spoke back. It was Italian and female.

"Okay" the man, replied resting the walkie-talkie at his side, "Sorry, Danny's not taking visitors right now"

Not taking visitors? Lindsay's eyes narrowed, "I find that hard to believe". She knew Danny was devastated over Louie's possibility of going to prison but the idea that he wouldn't want to see her seemed ludicrous.

"Doesn't matter what you believe," the man shrugged, "But if you leave the plant, I'll make sure he gets it"

"Thanks, but I'll deliver it myself" Foolishly, Lindsay tried to side step the man and ended up in a stronghold. The man's hand was wrapped tightly around her upper arm, cutting the circulation.

"I told you, Danny ain't takin' visitors right now. If you seriously want to talk to him I suggest you try his cell"

"And I suggest you let me go before I run you in for assault" Lindsay's brown irises flashed fire as she purposely pulled back her denim jacket to reveal a shiny badge hanging from her belt.

"Let the lady pass, Angelo" A man in his early sixties appeared carrying a large cup of coffee. "Forgive my associate" he apologized, "He is just trying to protect my son". The man then wiped his hand on his tan colored trousers and extended it forward. "Carmine Messer, and you are-"

"Lindsay, Lindsay Monroe" Lindsay said letting a small smile roll to her lips, "I work with Danny"

Carmine looked at her for several moments contemplating, "You aren't from New York, are you?"

"Montana" Lindsay stated simply, "I moved here about this time last year"

"Montana" the older Messer replied, "Nice place but I wouldn't want to visit there"

Lindsay looked miffed as he opened the door motioning her inside. She had taken exactly two steps when she heard Danny murmur something about Louie being a dead man. The unmistakable sound a hand meeting the sensitive skin of Danny's left cheek followed.

"Don't you ever talk about brother that way! " Mona Messer thundered pointing a finger at her ailing son. "You should go to confession for even thinking that!" Lindsay knew that Danny had grown up in a traditional Italian-Mafia home and was used to having it rough, but seeing his own mother strike him was unnerving.

Mona Messer was a small woman with golden blonde hair making Lindsay assume that she was one to give Danny his sunlight locks and smart aleck style disposition.

Lindsay looked back to the older Messer and gave him an uncomfortable glance. Instantly Carmine cleared his throat. "Dear, Danny has company"

"Company? I thought we said no visitors, my Daniel needs his rest" Mona Messer was a prim as they came if there someone who fit the bill of Mafia princess she was it straight down to her Bronx style accent. She reminded Lindsay a lot of Doris Roberts only not as fat.

"Mom, this is Lindsay she works at the lab" Danny interjected rubbing the sore spot on his cheek.

"You brought my Danny flowers," Mona sniffed zeroing in on the plant in Lindsay's hands.

"It's a bitterroot," Lindsay said awkwardly extending her arms to woman so that Mona could see the plant.

"A bitterroot" Mona repeated testing out the phrase, "Put it over there".

Crossing in the direction that Mona had motioned Lindsay set the plant on the windowsill.

Now that she was past Mona she had a good look at Danny. Thick shaving cream covered the right side of his face. The left side, the one that Mona had so harshly slapped was clean-shaven.

He looked different than the last time she'd seen him. Healthier, she thought. There was more color in his cheeks and when he had spoke his voice sounded almost normal. The sight of his left arm being immobilized caused her to worry. Danny's left arm was in a sling and tapped tightly to his chest, presumably to keep him from moving his shoulder and jarring the spot above his collarbone where he'd been shot.

"Hi" she said shyly feeling embarrassed under the watchful eye of his parents.

"Hi" Danny replied quietly staring up at his mother through the top of his glasses.

Mona stared back heatedly until Carmine's hand fell to her shoulders. "Let's go down to the gift shop for a bit and grab a snack," he suggested sensing that his son might want some alone time with his visitor.

"But I haven't finished giving Danny his shave" Momma Messer started to protest.

"Let Lindsay do it, I'm sure that she's more than capable" With that Carmine Messer steered his wife out of the room leaving Danny and Lindsay to stare at one another.

"Welcome to Meet the Messer's. It's just like meet the parents except I'm Ben Stiller ten times over" Danny quipped watching Lindsay smile.

"S'okay, Danny. Everyone has parents, trust me"

"Not like mine" He shook his head.

Danny's gaze followed her hand as she reached for the hand razor and hand towel that his mother had left on the bedside tray

"Oh…no…Montana. Don't you even think it" he swallowed, "Nobody shaves me except-"

"Your Mother?" Lindsay finished feeling like she had the upper hand. She couldn't pinpoint it exactly but there was something about seeing Danny squirm just a bit that made her brave, not in a courageous way but in a flirtatious one.

"Oh, C'mon don't tell me that Danny Messer has never been shaved by a woman" she giggled secretly pleased over the fact that Danny was raising a curious eyebrow.

"Only my Mother" he swallowed titling back his head so that Lindsay could run the razor along the underside of his chin. "You sure you know what you're doing with that thing?"

Gently she pressed the blade of the razor to his skin and lightly pulled it across his chiseled jawbone. "I promise, it won't hurt….much"

"Watch it Montana there may come a time when you'll live to regret this"

"Somehow I doubt that" Lindsay thought secretly keeping her eyes focused on the clean path the razor was creating on Danny's face and tenderly started pulling the blade upward towards his cheek.

"I thought you said you've never done this before" Danny piped relaxing against the fluffily pillow that his Mother had brought from his apartment.

"I haven't-" Her mouth formed the perfect "O" as she felt Danny hissed. A small dot of blood was starting to form on his cheek from where she had just cut him. "I am so sorry" she stammered plucking a handful of tissues from the container next to the bed.

"One tissue, Montana just one" Danny touched the side of his face where Lindsay had cut him and drew away a small speck of blood.

"Okay" Lindsay tore off a small section of the tissue and swooped in close to Danny's face. She was so close that she could feel his breath on her own cheek. Gingerly she pressed the tissue to his injured cheek and then turned her gaze to his lips, staring at them hard.

Her insides wanted to kiss him, screamed in fact. Sucking in her bottom lip she bit it before moving in closer. Her lips were almost on top of his when Danny turned his head pulling back.

"That's not such a good idea right now with everything that's going on with Louie and all" he said weakly gauging Lindsay's expression as she straightened.

"Right of course" She supposed she deserved though after the way she'd given the brush off after the Holly case. Lindsay tucked a strand of hair behind one ear. She wouldn't tell him aloud but once again she felt like an ass. The first time she'd tried to kiss him he'd been delirious and in pain but this time he was down right rejecting it.

It's Louie he needed space she told herself refusing to believe the possibility that his feelings for her may have changed. Sighing she blew out a tense breath willing the blood to stop flowing to her face. "I need to get back to the lab, we're working a double" she said lamely as she started to scoot out towards the doors. "Stella and Flack said they'd be by to see you later"

"Lindsay" he called after her unsuccessfully. "Lindsay!"

* * *

"So how's Detective Angell?' Stella was leaning over a microscope when Flack came up behind her looking over her shoulder.

"On temporary suspension"

"I meant physically" Stella lifted her head and looked at the handsome detective.

"Oh fine she was discharged a couple days ago with just some cuts and bruises nothing serious, but uh speaking of discharge isn't Danny going home today?"

Stella looked back down at her microscope and started to fiddle with the lens, "Tomorrow I think but you can Lindsay she just came from there"

Don nodded and started across the room to wear Lindsay had her hands swarming through a large pile of confetti like substance. "Hey Lindsay how's Danny, I've been meaning to go by and see him but work's just got me swamped."

Lindsay tore her eyes away from the colorful material she been dissecting and gave Flack her most serious demeanor, "I really don't know you'll have to ask his bodyguard or better yet his Mother"

Flack snorted loudly, "I take it you've met Mama Messer then?"

"Met her?" Lindsay repeated, "the woman looked like she was ready to eat me for lunch"

"Don't take it personally" Flack told her, "She's just being protective and given the fact that Danny was nearly killed and Louie is on his way to prison, she has a reason be"

"Does the whole world revolve around Louie now?" Lindsay tossed the tweezers she'd been holding into the pan and let loose. But as soon as the words left her lips she knew they were wrong.

Flack looked shocked and Stella was glaring from where she had raised up from her microscope.

"I'm sorry" Lindsay sighed pursing her lips as she tore off her latex gloves and stormed from the room, "I want to help Danny get through this but I just don't know how"

"I'll go after her," Flack offered quickly finding himself in a trot. "Lindsay wait up!"

Lindsay stopped abruptly and protectively covered her arms over her chest. "What?"

"Look" Flack began placing his hands on his hips, "Us guys we don't like to be coddled, especially if our Mother's happening to swarming around. It kind of puts a damper on our tough guy image"

Lindsay smiled softly trying to restrain a giggle.

"Just give Danny sometime and I'm sure he'll comeback when he's ready" Flack said trying to play the part of big brother.

"Right" Lindsay nodded.

Later that evening Lindsay sat criss-cross on her bed painting her toenails. She was almost finished with the last little toe when her landline started to ring. Craning her neck, she stretched to see the words Queen's Memorial running across the caller I.D. She was half-tempted to answer it but then thought better of the idea and waited for the recorder to pick it.

"Hey Lindsay it's Danny if you're there, pick up"

Nope, Lindsay thought staring at the phone content to just listen. She heard Danny let out sigh before he continued to speak

"Okay, well then I just wanted to say thanks for the plant. I don't think anyone's ever given me a bitterroot before and it's really quite touching"

Lindsay started to laugh as she pictured Danny staring at the long pink spiky petals. She wondered if he knew that in some parts of Montana the bitterroot was considered a delicacy.

She started to reach for the phone when she heard him say something that made her heart stop.

"Anyways, there's something I forgot to tell you that night you helped bring Louie to the hospital". Another long paused followed and Lindsay heard him clear his throat as if he were gathering the courage to form words. "This isn't really something you should say to someone over the phone, least not the first anyway but…. I love you too"

"He loves me?" Lindsay murmured still staring at the phone as the sound of a dial tone buzzed in the background.


	10. Homecoming is Fare Game

**A Bullet for Danny: Homecoming is Fare Game**

Stella tossed a mischievous grin as Lindsay strolled into the lab nearly glowing, "My Lindsay you look very chipper. Could that be because a certain CSI is being discharged today?"

Lindsay picked up her goggles and carefully slipped the strap over the back of her head, "Is Danny coming today? I really haven't paid any attention". She wasn't certain as why hearing Danny profess his love made her feel the need to retreat back into the defensive shell that she had cocooned around herself when she'd first come to the lab but for some reason it just felt safe.

"Liar" Stella pulled her own goggles over her face and started to work on pile of trash that Hawkes and Mac had retrieved from a 53rd street dumpster diver. "So we're all meeting at Danny's place around six right?"

"I don't know" Lindsay said coolly, "I signed up to pull a double tonight"

A double? Stella lifted her goggles off of her face, "you've got to be kidding?

Lindsay shrugged; with Danny out on convalescent leave the lab was one person short and who better than an ambitious rookie seeking a promotion to take his place.

Stella pushed her goggles back down and went back to her pile of debris, "Look Lindsay, you don't have to put on a tough face for me. We're all still shook up over what happened to Danny"

Lindsay reached for a pair of long handled tweezers and pulled up a long strand of blonde hair from the rubble, "I'm not doing it for you, I'm doing it for me"

* * *

"C'mon Messer, my Grandmother could move faster than that," Flack marched up the stairs of Danny's apartment building with a large cardboard box in hand. Inside the box lay several possessions that Danny had accumulated during his stay in the hospital. 

"Don't listen to him. He's has a short term memory, " Stella called over her shoulder to a plodding Danny. She then whipped her head around to Flack with long her longs curls bouncing, "You know Flack it wasn't that long ago that you needed someone to carry you up the stairs"

"Don't remind me" Flack huffed setting the box down in front of Danny's doorstep. He then took a key from his pocket and unlocked the front door before disappearing inside. Holding the bitterroot, Stella politely stopped in the doorway and waited for Danny to finish his trek up the stairs.

"You gonna make it?" she asked listening to his labored breathing.

Danny wiped sweat from his brow and let out a long exhale. Nearly six-weeks of being flat on his back had taken a lot out him. He wasn't used to working up a sweat on the stairwell.

"Don't worry, you'll be back in shape in no time" Stella quipped, "especially once you get back into the lab and start processing again" She started inside, but then noticed Danny was hesitating.

Inside his mind, Danny saw a black and white vision of himself backing up while Curtis Mayer held a gun to his chest. A trickle of fear ran down his spine. He was on his knees now with the muzzle of the gun pressed sharply to his collarbone. Mayer pulled the trigger and an explosion sounded in his brain causing Danny to jump back slightly.

"Danny you okay?" Stella asked quickly. Better than anyone she knew what it was like to be attacked in your own home. The fear of it happening again was very real and would not quickly be forgotten.

"Yeah…"Danny's voice trailed as he kept his eyes fixed on the center of the floor where he'd been shot. "It's just…I…" He was hands were shaking so much so he had to make fist to control it. Stepping inside was going to be like stepping back into a nightmare.

"I'll get better" Stella promised motioning for him to step up beside her.

"When?"

"When you move," she grinned wrapping her free arm around his waist so that she could usher him into the living room. Once inside, Danny's fears quickly faded. On the table sat a large sheet cake with the words _Welcome Home_ scrawled across the center in frilly handwriting. Balloons decorated the dining area. Mac, Peyton, Adam, Hawkes, Sid, Evan Zao, and a couple of lab techs were all gathered around applauding and whistling a cheerful greeting.

"We did our best to clean the place up but not even Merry Maids can do justice to your style of living, Messer" Flack said opening the refrigerator and helping himself to beer.

"The place looks great no thanks to you," Danny grinned fiercely and flicked his gaze to the hallway where he saw a figure exit from the guest bathroom. Slowly his grin sobered and he felt the need to catch his breath. It had to be Lindsay… he thought just as detective Angell emerged showing off her matching sling.

"She thinks she's your partner in crime, Danno" Flack circled back around slapping Danny's good shoulder. "The two of you make a really cute couple. You're both perfect for the rubber gun squad"

"Nice try but my heart is already taken," Danny shot-back watching Flack pick up the television remote

"Ah yes, by the love of the game" pressing down on the appropriate button, baseball sprang to life in the form of the Danny's favorite team, the NY Mets. "There's nothing like the Mets on the road in wide screen"

"Yeah nothing," Danny sighed with a hint of disappointment before forcing himself to take an interest in the game.

* * *

It was nearly nine p.m when most of the guests started to file out the door. Stella was in the kitchen cleaning up the last of dishes leaving Flack to tend to the trash. 

"That should be the last of it," Flack breathed hefting a thirteen gallon glad-lock over his shoulder.

"Hey Danny you need anything before we go?" Stella reached past the handsome detective to retrieve her purse and slung it over her shoulder

"No I'm good just lock up for me will ya?" Danny nodded from his position on the couch.

"Okay don't hesitate to call if you need anything"

"I won't" Danny gave his friends a half grin

For the next hour and half, Danny did nothing but root around his apartment looking for excuses not to have to go to sleep. If he went to bed, the doorbell would ring the nightmare would start over again.

Sure, he'd felt relatively safe in the hospital but now that he was home he couldn't shake the idea of being shot again. Everywhere he looked he saw a blood pool on the floor along with the grim face of his attacker.

He made a mental note to talk to Stella some more the next time he saw her and tried to abide his time with several rounds of online poker and solitaire. When that didn't work he opted for a dose of the sleeping pills that had been prescribed by doctor Brady and still found no relief that is until the doorbell rang.

Eleven pm he shook his head and tried to ignore the knot that was forming in his stomach. Moving gingerly he shuffled his way to the door and put a hand against it. "Who is it?"

"Danny it's me"

Danny glared through the peep hole and saw a distorted looking Lindsay standing on the other side of the door. He couldn't see what she was holding in her hands, but it was something: Something that resembled a take-out container.

"You're a little late Montana," Danny returned trying to sound half angry as his hands twisted the deadbolt open.

There, before him stood Lindsay. She looked beautiful he thought as she came into the light. She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a thin purple sweater with her shoulder length locks hanging free over her shoulders.

Their eyes met and Lindsay smiled easily at him before he attempted to ease himself back down on the couch. Sitting seemed to be a chore she thought watching him wince slightly.

"Sorry, I'm late" Lindsay apologized and closed the door behind her. "I got caught up at the lab"

"Right" Stella had told him that Lindsay had opted to work a double.

"I stopped off and picked up something to eat," Lindsay felt her palms begin to sweat. She hadn't meant to make it seem like she didn't care but the truth was now that things were out in the open she was scared. She didn't know how to handle it. It was their big moment of truth and now after several days of agonizing over his phone message Lindsay was finally going to be alone with Danny. Finally she would be able to explore the feelings she'd been keeping pent up inside of her since her arrival in New York.

"I really haven't had much of an appetite," Danny shrugged as she sat beside him and set the take out container on the coffee table.

"I bet I can fix that, what can I get you? Some fried spiders and centipedes maybe?" a little grin swept across her face revealing the contents of the bag. A mixture of fried insects and other delicacies.

"You've got to be kidding," he shook his head trying to bite back a laugh. He couldn't believe that Lindsay had actually brought him a plate of bugs.

"Danny you need to eat," Lindsay protested clicking her cheek.

"Fine how about a milkshake then? Swallowing is still kind of a chore, I don't think I could get that centipede down" Danny admitted clearing his throat. Not wanting to hurt anyone's feelings he'd painfully managed to choked down a couple of mouthfuls of cake but had regretted every moment of it. Dr. Brady had told him it would be a while before eating solid foods felt normal again.

Lindsay smiled brightly as she rose to her feet, "All right, one chocolate shake ala Lindsay comin' right up"

"Yeah make sure you add a shot of Kailua in it"

"Not a chance, you're still on meds," Lindsay quipped from her position at the refrigerator.

Once he had eaten and she had him settled, Lindsay helped Danny remove his blue button up. "You want to slip into your jammies?" She watched Danny's head dip as he scratched his cheek, grinning from ear to ear, "I don't wear jammies"

Lindsay felt her face flush slightly, "Yeah, right of course you don't . . ." Embarrassed she reached for the afghan at the end of the couch and pulled it up over his waist.

"It's kind of chilly in here, isn't it?"

Sensing her apprehension, Danny latched onto her wrist, "you don't have to do all of this"

She looked at him quizzically, "all of what?" Carefully she sat beside him.

"All this doting, Montana" Danny returned, "No offense but it's really not you" He was remembering the old Lindsay, the one who used to compete with him in the lab to see who could get their evidence processed the fastest. The girl who always had the snappy comebacks.

"Danny you almost died," she said shuddering, the fear in her eyes evident.

"Almost doesn't count," he replied taking her hand and drawing it to his lips.

"It does to me," Lindsay admitted lifting her lashes so that he could see the tears starting to gather "Danny, I'm sorry if I hurt you before, I wasn't ready"

"It's okay, I've got problems of my own to deal with" Danny closed his eyes nodding giving her hand a squeeze. Louie was on his mind again. It was a thought that never left in fact. The fate of his brother was now resting in the hands of some judge.

"Maybe I should just go-" Lindsay whispered trying to pull away.

"I meant what I said on the phone the other night," he said quickly. "I love you Miss Monroe."

"I know" Lindsay smiled letting him to continue to hold her fingertips. She known it since the night they'd wrapped up the Holly case. Being there in his arms after the flash grenade had gone off was like magic spark that had started to sizzle between them.

"C'mere" he whispered pulling his head back with a come hither grin.

Lindsay shook her head in protest. Although they'd both confessed their love for another, taking the next step scared the hell out of her. What if things changed between them? They'd never be able to go back to the way they were before.

"I'm not going to bite you, Montana"

"Are you sure you want this?" Lindsay stalled knowing that the last time he'd been the one to balk at her advances.

Danny just grinned and gave her hand another tug. In all of his life he couldn't remember another time when he had to work so hard just to kiss a girl.

Reacting to his touch Lindsay wet her lips and allowed Danny to make his next move. Slowly he reeled her to him pulling her into his arms.

Mindful of her weight, Lindsay shifted to her side when his arms started to shake so that she laying more on the couch instead of on top of Danny.

"Is this really going to happen this time?" Lindsay's chocolate eyes beaded back and forth meeting his blue ones.

"Baring you putting an another elbow into my wound and trying to bust all my teeth? Maybe" Lindsay giggled and Danny titled his chin a little higher and lightly brushed his mouth over hers. Lindsay felt her jaw begin to tremble at the sensation of his lips covering hers. A moan escaped from her lips as his hands caught her face allowing the kiss to deepen.

Reacting naturally, Lindsay started to fist his hair. Damn if she didn't want the moment to go further but she knew it couldn't, not until Danny was completely well. Luckily for Lindsay the decision was taken out of her hands. Feeling the vibration of the pager at her waist Lindsay pulled out of the kiss.

"The code for homicide," she said looking at a digital set of numbers, "I have to go". Danny didn't try to stop her as she pushed off the couch and reached for her purse that was resting on the coffee table.

"We're not finished with this Montana!" he called craning his neck so he could see her backside sway out the door.

"We are for tonight, cowboy." Whatever case she was about to work on would make certain of that she'd be busy for a least a good twelve hours, maybe more: she only hoped she'd be finished by the start of Louie's sentencing hearing that was due to start the day after tomorrow.

"You're killin' me here!" Danny whined at the slam of the door.


	11. Judgement Day

A/N: Wow, I can't beleive the conclusion of this little drama is already here. Just a FYI, I've left a little diddy in this chapter that may lead to a sequel if you all want one. Thanks again for all of the great reviews. I'm really touched by all of the feedback I've recieved for this story.

**A Bullet for Danny: Judgement Day**

"Lindsay can I see you for a moment?" Mac stood in the doorway of his office waving at the rookie. Lab tech Adam Ross was beside him.

Lindsay stripped off a pair of latex gloves and looked at the clock. It was already ten a.m. Time for Louie's sentencing trial to begin she thought dismally as she headed towards Mac's office. She'd promised Danny she'd tried to be there but as luck would have it she was still working the homicide case she'd been assigned the night of Danny's homecoming. "What can I do for you, Mac?"

Mac circled around his desk, "I'd like for you to take Adam out into the field for a bit and show him the ropes"

"Adam's going out into the field?" Lindsay questioned. Of course she was happy for the lab tech but the announcement had thrown her for a loop, "when did this happen?"

"Adam is going to be Danny's replacement. We need some extra manpower in the field".

"Danny's replacement?" Lindsay said the words slowly as if they were burning the tip of her tongue.

"Danny's on convalescent leave until further notice. When he gets back, he'll either be back in the lab or reassigned to another location. " Mac reminded curtly. Not that he had any true intentions of letting Danny leave the lab. Mac still had to keep everything politically correct per department policy.

I know, Lindsay said silently thinking that the word replacement sounded a bit harsh. No one could replace Danny Messer, not now, not ever. "I understand" she nodded, "what do have for us?"

Mac started to hand her a file, "I want the two of you to go back over to the vic's apartment and interview some of his neighbors. It seems that he has a couple complaints from some of them that might give us a lead us towards a suspect"

Lindsay took the file and started to frown, taking Adam to rehash a crime scene would mean she couldn't be there for Danny.

"Is something wrong Miss Monroe?" Adam asked after they were out of Mac's office.

"Adam please don't call me Miss Monroe," Other than strangers that title was reserved exclusively for Danny. "And no, it has nothing to do with you, I just had somewhere else I need to be"

"The courthouse?" Adam answered in earnest tossing his thumb over his shoulder, "I heard Detective Bonasera talking to Detective Flack about Danny's brother"

"Yeah" Lindsay said slowly feeling her cheeks flame. "Danny's my friend"

"Of course," Grabbing his kit Adam followed Lindsay outside to the SUV like a little puppy.

"You know the courthouse is just blocks away from the crime scene," he mentioned slipping into the passengers side of the Denali.

" So?" Lindsay looked at the new field agent closing wondering what he was inferring before starting the engine.

"So you can drop me off and I can wait, talk to a couple of neighbors until you get back." It was just a sentencing hearing after all how long it could it take?

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Lindsay bounded up the steps towards the New York City municipal court where she made a beeline to the room where Louie's trial had been assigned. Against her better judgment she'd left Adam alone at the scene, opting to be with Danny in his time of need. 

Flack was standing in the back when she came inside and politely gave her nod. Lindsay saw Danny's parents sitting towards the front clinging to one another. Panning the room, Lindsay let her eyes come to rest upon Danny as he sat directly behind the defendant's table with his gaze pensively locked on his brother.

Bravely she took a step forward and started up the aisle way until she reached the first row seats allowing Danny to catch site of her in his peripheral vision. Slowly she slid into the row of seats and sat down beside him letting her hand tangle with his open palm. It was a perfect fit she thought as he looked down and gave her a half grin.

The judge entered and Lindsay felt Danny immediately tense and before she could blink his other hand flew up resting on Louie's shoulder in a show of support. She thought she heard him gasp slightly as they stood to honor the judge's entrance into the courtroom.

"You okay?" she whispered keeping a tight grip on his hand.

Danny managed a nod and fell back into his seat.

"Will the defendant please rise?"

The foreman then read the charges stated against Louie and Lindsay heard Danny take in a s harp breath she looked down at their hands and quickly noticed his was starting to sweat.

"Louis Carmine Messer, you are hereby charged with murder in the second degree. How do you plead?"

Louie looked behind him, locking eyes with Danny for a moment. "Guilty, your honor"

The judge made a quick notation and then called upon Louie's court appointed counsel, " Mr. Denalio, it is my understanding that you and your client have in an agreement with the district attorney?"

"Yes we have your honor," the man answered politely.

"Has your client been apprised of the terms? "

"Yes I have," Louie answered stoically.

"Very well do you have the paperwork?" the judge picked up a pair of wire rim glasses and placed them onto his face as Louie's attorney and the district approached the bench each handing the man the appropriate paperwork.

The seconds that it took for the judge to sign off seemed like hours Lindsay thought keeping her gaze focused on Danny's profile. It was casting an expression she'd never seen, an angry one filled with hurt.

The judge waited for the attorney's to return to their seats and then pronounced Louie's sentence. Louis Carmine Messer you are hereby remanded to Rikers Correctional Penitentiary for a maximum of five years. Should you serve your sentence with model behavior and keep your nose clean, you'll be eligible for parole in three. Do you understand the sentence you've just been given?"

"Yes"

"Court is adjourned".

The sound of gavel was the signal of all hell breaking loose. Lindsay felt Danny jerk his hand free from hers. Tears welled in her eyes as she watched Louie turn around and embrace in his little brother in an emotional hug. Both were literally shaking and choking back strangled sobs.

"Don't worry about me D" she heard Louie say before the bailiff motioned them apart.

Lindsay touched Danny's forearm in show of support only have him pull it away as if he'd been burned with a hot poker. Without a word he sidestepped her and started out the courtroom purposely taking longer strides than what she could keep up with the pace.

"Danny!" She was just out the door when Flack reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Let him go right now, Lindsay, just let him go"

* * *

The rest of the day seemed to be at a standstill. Minutes creped along like hours in an agonizing fashion until the end of Lindsay's shift. 

Back in her apartment all Lindsay could do was stare at her cell phone hoping for Danny's call. On the flipside, she called him several times, with each call being directed to his voice mail.

Finally, when she couldn't stand anymore, Lindsay grabbed her keys and jumped into her SUV. She was halfway to Danny's place when she heard the peel of her phone. "Danny?" she answered without thinking.

"No but I know where he is". It was Larry the barkeep from O'Gradys.

Thirty minutes later, Lindsay found herself entering a darkened Irish Pub on along the East River. The smoky scent inside burned Lindsay's' eyes and nose as she pushed her way past several burley looking dockworkers on her way towards the bar. "Are you Larry?" she shouted to the man behind the counter.

"Who wants to know?"

"Det. Monroe, NYPD"

"Oh" the man said flatly, "Your man's back there".

Lindsay looked passed the bartender to see Danny standing just outside the back door gripping a chain link fence. The bartender frowned sympathetically "I took his keys a couple of hours but he doesn't seem too interested in leaving. Since he's a cop I thought it would be better if I called one of you instead of just tossing him out"

"Thanks" Lindsay crossed her arms over her chest making her way around the bar and through the door. Padding she made her way towards the fence where Danny was standing.

"Hey" she said quietly.

Danny was staring dismally out into an empty field. "This is a dangerous part of town Montana, you shouldn't be here," he said refusing to meet her concerned gaze.

"Neither should you"

Danny's shifted slightly and then went back to staring at the empty lot. "That's where Louie taught me to first play ball right out there. I was just six and ever since then I wanted-". An image of little kids with baseball gloves filled his mind. He had been just six years old when his big brother Louie had shown him how to hold at bat.

"I know you wanted to play baseball professionally" Lindsay finished watching Danny let go of the fence.

Slowly he turned to face her. Tears were gathering in his eyes, "It's not fair…Louie spent his life looking after me, protecting me. Why is he the one who ends up in prison?"

Lindsay did the only thing she could and enveloped her arms around his waist feeling his usually washboard tight muscles shake as she pressed up against him. Danny rested his chin on her shoulder and sobbed freely for several minutes allowing Lindsay to catch the scent of alcohol on his breath

"Danny, let me take you home" she whispered before they pulled apart.

Danny pulled off his glasses and rubbed at his eyes, "I don't want to go home. Can't go home, I moved out of my apartment this morning."

"Then you can stay with me" Lindsay held out her hand and Danny stared at it for several seconds before flicking his tongue over his lips before taking it.

"You don't know what you're asking for here, Montana. Spending the night with a drunk man who's just lost his brother. Things could be pretty nasty"

"I think I can hold my own against anything you can dish out Cowboy"

Danny released her hand and let his arm sling around her shoulder, "Don't sound to certain of yourself Montana, you might just end up regretting it"

"Somehow I doubt that"

* * *

Once they were back inside Lindsay's apartment, she went to turn on the light only to have Danny come up behind her and grab at her hands. 

"Leave that off," he whispered into her neck.

"Danny" Lindsay called out a strangled version of his name as his lips met her earlobe causing her to automatically tilt her head back. Though his head was still reeling from the alcohol, Danny still managed to capture her mouth leaving Lindsay with the sensation that she was being well kissed.

Words were no longer necessary as she turned in his arms and started to work the buttons on his blue chambray and shoved it from his masculine shoulders. She reached for his belt and Danny caught her face in his hands. The two kissed hungrily for several more seconds until he pulled away.

Danny smiled at her looking through his blue loving eyes. Slowly he bent his forehead head, to hers. "You know I have been drinking here, so If you don't want this, you'd better tell me to stop now" he said huskily watching her expression. He could see by the look on her face that she knew if they slept together this moment was going to be all about him.

A nervous smile crossed Lindsay's lips before her coffee colored eyes started to bead back and forth with increasing intensity. She had wanted him ever since she'd first laid eyes on him at the zoo. So how could she say no now? Tonight all of their waiting and filtering through awkward moments would finally come to an end.

"I want to be with you, Danny"

* * *

The next morning, Lindsay awoke to find Danny still spooned up against her, holding her tight. She glanced at the clock and noted she still had thirty minutes before she needed to get up and ready herself for work and decided to stay in bed. 

Shifting she turned in his arms so that she was laying up against his chest where she laid listening to the hammer of his heart. Danny looked different in the morning light she thought noting the almost child like features that were splayed across his normally rugged looking face.

Looking up, Lindsay set her gaze on the fine looking scar that ran across the top of his collarbone and down his chest where he'd been shot. She'd seen it on the night Danny had come home from the hospital but now for some reason it looked different too.

Everything's different now she said watching Danny's face as he started to stir. She watched as he blinked trying to get her face to come into focus which was a hard feat considering he didn't have his glasses.

"What- what are you looking at?"

Grinning, Lindsay dipped her head to kiss him, "My new roommate perhaps?"

"Roommate?" Danny's arms snaked around pulling up further onto his chest, "I don't know about that. You see I'm suppose to be crashing with Flack until I get a new place and well he might get kind of jealous. You know he and I we sort got this thing going on-"

Taking his mouth, Lindsay silenced anything more he might had to say with a kiss and expertly started to grind her hips in line with his, until they started to make love. When it over Danny swept a kiss across her moist temple.

"You drive a hard bargain, Montana, but I'm in"

"I thought you'd see things my way" Lindsay let out a little laugh resettling herself into his arms. There's just one problem. What do we tell Mac?"

"We don't tell Mac nothing" Danny snorting knowing that entire office suspected he was bedding Peyton, "We go to work and do our jobs, business as usual."

"Business as usual," Lindsay repeated with a small smile.


End file.
